Nothing I Have Ever Known
by Summers-Wind
Summary: The Quincy and Andrew's children have always been sheltered from the music biz. When their band gets a recording conract, they slowly discover the things of their parent's pasts. Co Written with SingingISMyLife! Previously Something I Have Never Known
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please R& R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Description:

The kid's of our favorite "Instant Star" people are in for the ride of their lives. When the band "Loner's Friend" gets signed at D- Sus (Formerly known as G- Major) they learn a little bit about their parents' past's.

Quincy's:

Jude: 35

Tommy: 43

Maxwell (Max): 15 (Fraternal twin is Ari)

Anna- Rita (People close to her call her Ari): 15 (Fraternal twin is Max)

Andrews':

Kat: 35

Jamie: 35

James: 17

Marta: 15 (Same birth- date as Penny)

Andrew's:

Patsy: 35

Jamie: 35

Penny: 15 (Same birth- date as Marta)

Rocky: 17

Matthew's (Anybody know Kwest's last name?):

Sadie: 37

Kwest: 43

Johnny: 17

Blackburn:

Chaz: 45ish

Damien: 17

Tara: 15

Fox:

Mason: 37

Andrew: 15 (adopted)

Shay:

Jay: 17

Mills:

Darius: Mid 50's

Helen: 28 (Adopted when she was 13)

Liam: Mid 50's

The Band (Loner's Friend):

Ari: Drums

Penny: Second Guitar (Will be later)

James: Lead Giutar

Rocky: Bass

Marta: Lead Singer

Couples:

Tommy/ Jude (Duh!)

Sadie/ Kwest

Outside D- Sus:

"I can not believe that an actual producer wants to hear us play!" Fifteen year- old Anna-Rita (or Ari to her family and friends) shouted excitedly.

"I know!" her best- friend Marta agreed.

"It's just a contract!" James, Marta's 17 year- old brother said calmly.

"Just a contract Andrews? We've been waiting like our whole lives for this opportunity!" Anna-Rita shot- back.

"Don't let it get to your head Quincy, it ain't good for ya!"

"Do you see me dressing like a slut from one of those magazines?"

"Hey!" Marta said defensively. Marta had gotten her fashion sense from her mother, who was a very acclaimed fashion- designer,

"Sorry Mart, but come on, it's a recording contract!"

Then, for the first time in that conversation Rocky talked, "Can you guys quit arguing for once?" he asked.

"We're not arguing!" Anna- Rita and James said simultaneously.

Marta just put her face in her hands, and groaned.

"Ari, do you wanna hand tonight?' Marta asked, trying to lead the conversation away from the recording contracts.

"Sure, you can come to my place; my Aunt and Uncle are coming over tonight, so yeah…"

"Cool with me."

"Hey Rock, come on! We gotta get to the theatres before Max's date arrives!" James shouted. The two of them had offered their services to Anna- Rita's fraternal twin brother Max. They had started coaching him in the world of "how to get a girl", not that he needed it, and after all he was the son of Tom Quincy.

The Quincy House:

"Hey Dad, I'm home!" Anna- Rita shouted walking inside. "Marta's here!"

"Hey girls!" Tommy said slyly, "How did things go?"

"Perfect Dad!" Anna- Rita, and Marta said together.

Tommy shot Marta a confused glance.

"Should you be calling me Dad?" Tommy asked, "Would your father be okay with it?"

"My father?" Marta questioned, and then paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, the man who donated his sperm for my life, and cheated on my Mom three time!"

"Marta…" Tommy warned.

"What? He's a self- sufficient jerk!"

Tommy sighed; what had happened to Jamie? He used to be so loyal to Jude, Patsy, and Kat. What did happen anyways?

"Where's Mom?" Anna- Rita asked.

"She was in living room playing guitar a few minutes ago; I think she's in the bathroom now." Tommy replied.

"Kay," Anna- Rita said. "Come on Marts, let's go practice!"

Marta sighed, and followed Anna- Rita up to her room; was too much of a good thing, a bad thing?

Quincy Kitchen:

"Hey girl!" Tommy said grabbing Jude by the waist, pulling her close to him, and kissing her on the head.

"Mmmmm…" Jude groaned.

"How is my favorite girl?" Tommy asked, getting a chance too kiss Jude on the lips.

"I burnt the chicken," Jude mumbled.

"It's cool, I don't thing that Sadie and Kwest will mind take- out".

"They're probably used to it now."

"It's fine girl; I think we've all had our share of take- out on tour."

"True," Jude said. "Just don't mention that around the kids," Jude said leaning back into Tommy, who was leaning against the counter.

Jude and Tommy had never told Max and Anna- Rita about their music careers; the questions about their past never came up, they never asked. And, although their kids knew many of the people from their parents' pasts, they never realized that's where they were from. They seemed to know that they were simply some of their parents' oldest friends.

Anna- Rita's Room:

"My Aunt, Uncle, and cousin should be coming soon…" Anna- Rita announced.

At that Marta's eyes lit up; she had a thing for her best- friend's cousin.

"It should be illegal to like anyone in your best- friend's family,"

"If that were illegal, then what would you does about your colossal crush on my brother?" Marta asked.

"I do not like your brother!" Anna- Rita protested.

"Please, you guys flirt like all the time!"

"We do not!" Anna- Rita protested again.

"Uh- huh" Marta said un- convincingly.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Your boyfriend should be any minute now!" Anna- Rita said, getting Marta back for all of her comments on her liking her brother. Okay, so maybe she did like James… no she didn't… who was she kidding? She capital L- Loved James.

The Quincy Kitchen:

"… Yeah, I'd like to order some fried rice, uh… lemon chicken, chow mien, and some edimomi," Tommy said ordering the food, holding the phone with one arm.

With his other arm, he had it wrapped around Jude. He was rubbing her stomach. He was doing two things at once; who knew that Tom Quincy could be so coordinated?

"Ding- Dong!" the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Jude whispered in Tommy's other ear (the one her wasn't talking on the phone with).

"Okay," he mouthed back to her.

Jude went to the front door, and opened it. "Hey guys!" she greeted them.

"Hey Jude!" Sadie exclaimed back, "How've you been?"

"Good."

"Something burning?" Kwest asked, snuffing his nose.

"Um…"

"You never were good at home- ec, were you Jude?" Sadie asked.

"Nope!"

Tommy then appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Tom!" John greeted his uncle.

"Hey Little Johnny M.!" Tommy said hoping to annoy his nephew.

"Don't call me that…" John mumbled; if he hated anything it was being called "Little Johnny M."

"Hey "Little Tommy Q.!" Kwest said, hoping to piss off Tommy.

"Don't ever call me that," Tommy said coldly.

"Don't call me that then!" John said.

"Fine,"

Just then Anna- Rita, and Marta appeared in the room.

"The food arrived, any ya'll hungry?" Anna- Rita asked, hoping to break the awkwardness. She had picked the "ya'll" up from her Mom's good friend Mason. Who she absolutely adored, and loved. His son Andrew was also a blast to hang out with.

"Hey John!" Marta said slyly.

"Hey Marta!" she said back smoothly.

"Alright, let's go eat, 'cuz I'm hungry!" Jude announced.

Quincy Dinning Room:

"Mmmmm! This chicken is delicious!" Jude said.

"The chicken's burnt!" Sadie said flatly.

Jude rolled her eyes back at her sister.

Meanwhile Marta and John were talking…

"And it was totally awesome! People were there to hear our music! Not some "poser"!" Marta said giving a play- by- play of their afternoon audition at D- Sus.

Kwest couldn't help but over- heat Marta story

"So… Marta… what were you doing at D- Sus?" Kwest asked suspiciously; eying Tommy.

Tommy shrugged back at him.

"We got to audition for the scout, then like a while later they had us audition, and make a demo, and now they want to sign us!" Marta said excitedly.

"Who auditioned you? What was the guys name?" Kwest said, hoping not to bring up the "old days" around the Quincy, and Andrews kids.

"Uh… Liam somebody, I think…" Marta said back.

Now Kwest started eying Tommy even more… Tommy just gave another shrug back.

"Why don't you kids go take a walk, Sadie suggested, noting the circumstances; and that also knowing that the Quincy's lived in a fairly nice, and safe neighborhood.

Marta and John took this opportunity to run out the door; once they were outside the Quincy residence John grabbed Marta's hand, and they ran.

Anna- Rita followed the love- birds at a distance. Pretty soon they arrived at a park, and the two had stopped at a bench. Anna- Rita let the have some "bonding time", and made her way behind a tree nearby…

"Johnny stops it!" Marta giggled. "Stop ticking me! Stop!" Marta giggled some more, "Please?" she asked. John stopped, and turned her around gently by the sides, so that she faced her. He then leaned forward, and she began to lean forward… and they kissed; lightly, and passionately.

Anna- Rita smiled; things were going okay. The world was hers: she could control it; for the time being at least…

**A/ N: So… what do you guys think? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Is it okay? Could it use some work? The only way for me to ever know is if you review (Post messaging is cool too)! This was probably the longest fan fiction chapter that I have ever written! Enjoy!**

**- PaperclipsAreEvil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: "The kids" arrive at D- Sus to meet a very confused Darius**

**A/ N: I changed a few things in the last chapter, so you might want to re- read the first chapter for continuing! Thank you guys so, so, so, so, so pauses, somuch for reviewing! Please R& R! I'm going to attempt to update my other stories this weekend!**

A few days later…

Quincy House:

"Morning Dad," Anna- Rita mumbled, walking down the stair sleepily.

"Hey Ari," Tommy greeted his daughter. "Ready for a big day?"

"Huh?" Ari asked, missing what her Father just asked.

"Ready for a big day?"

"Yup! Where's Mom?"

"In the bathroom," Tommy told her, just as Max came into the living room.

Hey Dad, Ari; where's mom?"

"Bathroom," Tommy and Anna- Rita said simultaneously.

'Ding- Dong!' the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tommy said. Opening the door.

"Hey Dad!" Marta said chirpily.

"Why do you call me that?" Tommy wondered. (Think in that episode where Tommy says, "There are so many inappropriate answers to that question").

"'Cuz ure like a realer Dad to me than my own!" Marta said with an obvious tone in her voice.

"Love to stay and chat Dad, but Ari and I have some business to attend to with my Mom!"

"Do we need to an entire new wardrobe for this contract conference?" Anna- Rita moaned.

"Yup! Now let's go, before mi (pronounces it like that) Mom wonders what I've doing!"

Benton (Kat changed her name back after she divorced Jamie) and Andrews Residence:

"I love the streaks, but…" Kat said, referring to Anna- Rita's red streaks in her hair.

"But, what? You don't like my streaks?" Anna- Rita asked defensively.

"I do, but they don't really go with any of these outfits…" Kat trailed off. "I guess we could change your black converse and shirt to red…"

"Really?" Anna- Rita asked a little too happily.

"Yeah---" Kat began to respond, but was cut off by Marta.

"Mom! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Marta screamed.

"Marta, calm down. Have you seen your brother?" Kat asked her daughter, referring to her only son James.

"No," Marta replied flatly.

"Ari, why don't you go change into these," Kat said to Anna- Rita, realizing that Marta and hers conversation might have gone on for a while.

Anna- Rita went into the bathroom to change her clothes, while Kat and Marta's conversation continued…

"You can't just forgive him Mom! I mean the guy got another girl pregnant while you were pregnant--- twice! He's cheated on you three times; hurt us even more! Not that I don't love totally love Penny or Rocky…"

"Marta, you have to learn to forgive…"

"Lady listen to me! I share a birth- date with my sister, who's not my twin! Do you how strange that is? And Rocky and James are rather close in birth- date too!"

"Grow up Marta! Do the adult thing and be mature about this situation!"

"Fine!" Just then Anna- Rita walked back into the room.

She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, two tank- tops, a black one underneath and a red one on top, a pair of red Converse high tops, and some black make- up. She wore her long hair down in soft curls. Marta was dressed similarly in a dark, soft, olive green, and black; she had her contacts in, opposed to her usual thick, black glasses.

"How's your Mom doing Ari?" Kat asked avoiding further conflict with her daughter.

"Not the best; she's been kind of sick lately…" Anna- Rita told her Mom's best friend.

"Tell her that I hope she feel's better," Kat said with sympathy, just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey boys!" Kat greeted her son, and his half- brother.

"Hey Mrs. Benton"/ "Hey Mom!" Rocky and James greeted Kat quickly.

After that James was busy staring, and although he would never admit it he had a thing for the Quincy girl. His thoughts were interrupted by an elbow-in-the-side from Rocky.

"Aowww!" he exclaimed, rubbing his side.

Marta gave a small smile, but as much as Anna- Rita tried, she couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut- up Quincy!"

"Make me Andrews!"

"Be big kids, and be nice! We have to go now!" Marta said. She could seduce all boys into doing what she wanted. And even some girls too. But, she only wanted one boy in particular, and his name was… (Like I'd tell you! J.K.! But, where's the fun in that?).

D- Sus Recording Studios Lobby:

"Please take a seat, somebody should be with you soon," a receptionist at the front desk of the studio said.

"Sure," the four teens said taking a seat on a couch.

"Snazzy place!" Anna- Rita remarked.

"Really!" James agreed.

Marta and Rocky simply watched Anna- Rita and James with interest.

Just then a well built dark- skinned man walked by.

"Hey Jude!" he said. "How are you doing girl?"

"You talking to me?" Anna- Rita asked with out looking up. She then looked up at the man and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Darius Mi--- you don't know who I am?"

Anna- Rita shook her head 'no'.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Jude Harrison, would you?" Darius asked.

"I know a Jude, but none that a big- exec like you would--- why do you want to know?" Anna- Rita asked giving the man some of her attitude.

"God, you act just like her!" Darius remarked. "You sure that you've never heard of a "Jude Harrison"?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, then what's your name?"

"I'm Anna- Rita, and those are the Andrews'"

Darius walked away, and went to find Liam.

Darius Mills' Office:

"Who are those teens in the Lobby?" Darius yelled.

"'Loner's Friend'; the new band that we're probably going to produce"

No, who are they!" asked frustrated.

"Uhh… James, Marta, and Rocky Andrews, and Anna- Rita Quincy. Why?"

"Tom Quincy, does that name sound familiar?"

"You actually think that she's Tom Quincy's kid?"

"Tom and Jude Harrison's kid!"

D- Sus Recording Studio's Lobby:

"I mean, I don't look that much like my Mom, do I?" Anna- Rita asked her friends.

"No, you look a lot like your Dad, too!" Marta replied.

"Really boosting my confidence Marta, thanks!" Anna- Rita said sarcastically.

"Which one of you is Jamie Andrews?" Darius interrupted.

"I guess that's me sir," James spoke up. He gave their elders respect; that was one of the things that Anna- Rita liked about him.

"Your Jamie Andrews?" Darius asked.

"People call me James, but yeah."

"Alright then, which one of you is Anna- Rita Quincy? I presume that's you?" Darius asked, pointing to Anna- Rita.

"Yeah…" Anna- Rita replied, trying to figure out where this man who she had never met was going. She had never met him, right?

"Do you recognize this?" he asked handing her Jude Harrison's first album.

"No sir," Anna- Rita replied sheepishly.

"What about this?" Darius asked un- rolling an old "Jude Poster".

Anna- Rita went into deep thought, trying to see if she could place those items from her memory.

"I'm not sure sir"

**A/ N: So… what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Could it use some work? Tell me what you think! The only way to do that is of course REVIEW or POST- Message! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later…

D- Sues Recording Studios:

"Now that we've talked about this contract, I'm sure your parents would like to go over it before we sign you," Darius said.

"Why the hell should my parents' come; they HATE music!" Anna- Rita shouted.

"Are you sure that your parents don't like music?"

"I've lived with them my WHOLE life; I think I'd know…"

"Right. What about you kids?" Darius asked to the Andrews clan.

"Uh… Do we have to bring 'em?" Marta whined.

"Company policy!" Darius said all to chirpily.

"Okay, then let's bring my Mom!" Marta said taking charge.

"Why should we bring _your_ Mom?" Rocky challenged.

"Well there are two of us, and one of you!"

"Need I remind you that your mom strongly dislikes music?"

"And your point is… this is about me; not her"

"Hey!" Anna- Rita butt in, "this is about US!"

"Okay, whatever!" Marta said, not really caring much about what the others' said.

"Sorry to interrupt… but, we suggest that as many parents as possible be present," Liam stated.

The Andrews' kids all groaned.

Quincy House 5PM:

"Mom! Dad! Hurry your little ass' up!"

"Language Ari; Language!" Tommy shouted.

"What?" Anna- Rita asked.

"Language!"

"Chill your little buttons out!"

"March your little bum upstairs and get them!

"Bu---" Anna- Rita tried to protest.

"Now!"

A minute later Anna- Rita appeared back down stairs.

"Okay. So, can we go noooow?" Anna- Rita said anxiously.

"We're waiting for your mother and brother. Where is your brother anyways?"

"He's probably on a date; breaking a girls heart; again."

"Be nice," Tommy warned.

"Fine," Anna- Rita mumbled.

Just then Jude appeared in the doorway…

"Guys, I don't feel so well… I think I'm gonna skip…"

"But Mom! This is like the biggest thing of my life!"

"I'm sure you'll do better with- out me…"

"Thanks Mom. Come on; let's get out of here Dad…" Anna- Rita said sadly.

Outside D- Sues Recording Studios:

"Uh… Ari are you sure that this is the right place?" Tommy asked pulling up in his Viper.

"Yeah Dad"

"What did you say this place was called again?"

"D- Sues; Why?"

"No reason." Tommy said parking the viper.

"Okay…"

D- Sues Recording Studios:

"God, this reminds of Darius' decorating!" Tommy said under his breath.

"Darius? Do you know a Darius, Dad?" Anna- Rita asked.

"No, Ari."

Anna- Rita knew what her dad said; he talked of Darius Mills; owner of D- Sues.

'What won't he tell me?" Anna- Rita wondered to herself, as she entered D- Sues, and was greeted by her band- mates.

D- Sues:

"Hey girl!" Anna- Rita was greeted by Marta.

"Hey Marta!"

"You ready to do this thing?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"My Dad's here, though…" Marta grumbled

"Oh, sorry,"

Meanwhile…

'Jamie?' Tommy wondered to himself.

"Hey 'Lil Tommy Q.!" Jamie shouted. "How're you 'treatin my best friend?"

"Best friend?"

"Friend who've I've known forever!" Jamie corrected himself.

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?" Jamie asked Tommy.

"Home, _James"_ Anna-Rita interrupted.

"Ari..." Jamie said with a warning like tone.

"That's Anna-Rita to you, _James_"

"James? Since when is it not Jamie?"

Anna- Rita ignored Jamie as a woman walked into the room…

"Mr. Mills will be with you now," A blonde woman said.

Anna- Rita gave the woman a good look. She recognized the woman.

"Aunt Sades, is that you?" Anna- Rita questioned.

"Ari? Hey! How's my favorite niece doing?" Sadie questioned embracing her niece in a hug.

Sadie gave Tommy over Anna- Rita's shoulder, as if to ask 'What's going on? Should I say something?'

Tommy's hands were in his jeans pockets, and he shrugged his shoulders, and mouthed 'no!' back to Sadie.

"Alright then!" Sadie exclaimed releasing her grip from her niece. "I've got to go, now!"

"Where's Johnny?" Marta asked suddenly.

"He's not here!" Sadie said quickly, giving Anna- Rita a quick kiss on the head, and booting out of the door.

"That was awkward…" Jamie noted.

The rest of the people in the room remained speechless.

Darius Mill's Office:

James, Marta, Rocky, Anna- Rita all sat on a couch together in Darius' office. Their parents Jamie, Tommy, Patsy, and Kat all sat across from them.

They had been waiting for a few minutes mingling when Liam walked in…

"Hello mates! How are you today?" Liam asked waltzing into the office.

Tommy was just about to respond when he recognized the man.

"Liam?" Tommy asked.

"Who the bloody hell are---" Liam cut himself off. "Tom Quincy?"

"Apparently"

"And… is that Jamie Andrews and … Patsy Sewer?" Liam laughed. "Boy this really is a small world"

"That's… quaint," Tommy replied looking away at a poster on the wall.

"How small?" Anna- Rita asked.

**A/ N: Chapter 3 finished and up! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Okay? Needs work? We'll only know if you REVIEW or POST- MESSAGE! Thanks for reading! Please Review:D :D :D**

**- PaperclipsAreEvil and PrincessPaperclip**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: We're not doctors, so if any of the medical information is wrong… yeah. Please R& R!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything…**

"How small?"

"Well as it turns out… very…" Jude said walking into the room. "Hi," Jude said to the people in the room; mostly Darius, and Liam.

"Tom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Darius asked.

"Uh… sure…" Tommy trailed off.

Jude shot Tommy a look as if to say 'what the heck is going on!" Tommy just shrugged his shoulders, and followed Darius out into the hallway.

"Anna- Rita is your kid?" Darius asked right off- the- bat.

"Yeah, she is my daughter"

"And Jude's her mother?"

"Yeah"

"How are you guys doing these days?"

"Still kicking"

Darius paused for a moment processing what he just heard. "Whoa! Did 'Lil Tommy Q. just say 'still kicking'?"

"Does it sound like I just did?"

"Yeah, so how old is Anna- Rita?"

"Fifteen, she'll be sixteen soon"

"She looks younger," Darius noted.

"She's had some heath issues," Tommy said trying to stay calm. He didn't mention the fact that Anna- Rita, his baby girl had almost died several times.

"Do you have any other kids?"

"A son named Max"

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen; same as Ari"

"So, what brings you to D- Sues?" Darius questioned.

"Anna- Rita. What's with the name anyways?" Tommy remarked.

"I own the place now, Georgia doesn't anymore."

"So, you changed it to fit your name?"

"Yeah"

"How come I didn't hear about the name change?"

"It's a private company, Tom. Besides, I wanted a fresh new start, a new name and face for the company"

"I see."

"Back to you; your kids play guitar, right?"

"No, Ari plays drums," Tommy corrected Darius.

"A Quincy kid doesn't play guitar?" Darius asked curiously.

"No!" Tommy shouted just a little too loudly.

Quincy Residence: Tommy and Jude's Bedroom: 11:30 PM:

Tommy walked into his bedroom to find Jude getting ready for bed. She already had her pajamas on, and was putting her hair down.

"Hey," Tommy said softly, and giving Jude a kiss on the lips.

"Hey," she replied in the same tone that he had, and gave him a much more passionate kiss back

"What did Darius want?" Jude asked. Her husband and Darius had spent a rather long time talking earlier that day. Everyone in Darius' office had watched them intensely through a window.

"Nothing much; he really wanted to know about Ari," Tommy said pulling of his t- shirt.

"And us?" Jude question, taking a seat on their king- sized bed.

"We're not the scandal we would have been anymore, girl," Tommy said putting on a clean plain- white t- shirt, and flannel bottoms.

"I know…" Jude agreed. "It's just that…" she trailed off.

"The fact that we're together still feels awkward when we're talking about G- Major. D- Sues, whatever?" Tommy finished Jude's thought.

"Yeah,"

"We waited to be legal, girl. We waited two years to get together, three to get married, and four before we had kids"

"I know Tommy, but the thought kinda creeps me out," Jude admitted.

"It'll be all right," Tommy assured Jude, as he took a seat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand just barely touched her stomach.

"I don't want Ari, or Max for that matter to be pulled into this mess,"

"You can't hold on to them forever Jude. I mean, our parents had to give us to the industry, didn't they?"

"It's different," Jude tried to reason, as her and Tommy made their way under the covers of their bed.

"How?"

"For one thing Ari…" Jude began to explain when there was a rapid knock on their bedroom door…

Max rushed into their bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" Max shouted. "Ari is having a hard time breathing again!"

With that said Tommy and Jude were up and out of their bed in ten seconds flat; they had obviously done this drill before…

"Max, get the peak flow meter!" Jude ordered, "Tommy?"

"I'll get the inhaler and nebulizer incase she needs it?"

"Thank you," Jude said with a sigh of relief. Tommy and Jude glanced at each- other, and she went to check on Ari.

Jude rushed to find her daughter on her double bed curled in fatal position.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Shhh…" Jude said calmly. Max appeared in the room moment later. Ari sat up on her bed, as Max handed her the peak flow meter, and Ari obediently put the mouth- piece into her mouth. Ari inhaled a breath, and released it fast, as Jude recorded the results.

Tommy then appeared in the room. "How is it?" Tommy asked referring to the Peak Flow Meter.

"It's a little low, but I don't think we'll need the nebulizer, I think the inhaler should work just fine," Jude diagnosed.

Ari had spent more time at the hospital than most people her age, or most people for that matter. Only some of it had been asthma related; Ari had had other problems too. In result Tommy, Jude, and Max had accumulate many "hospital hours", and all knew how to help our Ari.

Ari had taken her inhaler, and everyone had seemed to have calmed down.

"I hate always being sick!" A very frustrated Ari exclaimed.

"It'll be fine," Tommy assured her.

"No, I won't Dad! I know what you said earlier to Mr. Mills!"

"About your heath issues?"

"Duh!" Ari exclaimed throwing up her arms.

"Hey!" Max said. "I'm glad that you're okay. What would I do with- out my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister!" Ari remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Max said as he began to tickle his sister lightly, being careful not to make her short of breath.

Jude and Tommy's Room: 12: 45 AM:

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Jude asked lying down on her back.

**A/ N: So… what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Could use some work? Remember, the only way for us to know what you guys think is to REVIEW or POST- MESSAGE! Thanks for reading! Please R& R:D**

**- PrincessPaperclip and PaperclipsAreEvil**


	5. Chapter 5

A Week Later…

D- Sues Recording Studios: Studio A:

"I can't believe that we're going to start recording our first ever album in a week!" Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"I know!" Marta agreed.

"I wonder who's gonna producer it!"

"… Will it be somebody famous? Somebody hot?" Marta sealed. Leave it to Marta to bring up the "hot factor".

"Girls", James and Rocky rolled their eyes.

"We can hear you, you know!" Marta shouted back at the boys.

"Right," Rocky said back.

"I'm sooo going to get you!" Marta said running over to her half- brother and talking him around the shoulders. But, Rocky was much stronger than Marta's attack, and managed to stand his ground with- out any problems. Marta's cell phone then fell out of her pocket.

Rocky in return picked up Marta's cell phone and held it up high in the air, far out of her reach.

"Give it to me!" Marta demanded jumping up and down and up and down trying to reach her cell phone.

"Excuse me!" Liam said walking into the studio. But, this is a work area, where some people actually want to work!"

"Yeah, some people!" Anna- Rita snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Anna- Rita said putting her head down, so that Liam did not see her trying not to laugh.

"Right then," Liam replied, just as Darius past him.

"Darius. May I speak to you for a moment?" Liam asked the man.

"Yeah, sure," Darius replied.

Liam led Darius to a corner, and began to speak to him.

"So, who is going to produce the amateurs album?" Liam asked Darius.

"I was thinking about asking Kwest…." Darius told him.

"Kwest?" Liam asked him curiously.

"He's one of best; the best since Tom left"

"But, seriously; Kwest is married to Sadie. Sadie is Jude's sister, making him Tommy's brother- in- law; aren't you a little worried?"

"Worried? What I'm worried about is the quality of the music!" Darius fumed.

"Okay then,"

Back at Studio A:

Anna- Rita was watching Darius and Liam with intent…

"Kwest?" Anna- Rita asked to herself.

"What hun?" Marta asked, hearing her best- friend murmur something to herself.

"Kwest. They're talking about a Kwest…" Anna- Rita stated, not really thinking much into the words that she just said.

"You shouldn't use you talent for evil, Ari," Marta told Anna- Rita.

"I'm not using it for evil!" Anna- Rita denied. "I'm using it, because of a bunch of lies that my family, and probably your family told us,"

"How can you say that our families lie to us?"

"I mean first I see my Aunt Sadie here, then Liam recognizes our fams, and then Darius Mills, the owner of D- Sues, talks to my Dad like her knows him! Is that "just a coincidence?" Anna- Rita shouted.

"I don't know; it doesn't seem like the type of thing that our families would not tell us about…"

"Okay, I get your point!" Anna- Rita shouted.

"No need to blow out my ear- drums!" Marta shouted back.

"Now you know how I feel everyday!"

"Excuse me!" Liam interrupted.

Yes!" Anna- Rita and Marta both responded very angrily.

"Darius and I talked; we will have the answer on your album with- in three days."

"Okay," the band all said in unison as they exited the studio, and made their way outside of D- Sues.

Outside G- Sues:

The band was all now standing outside of D- Sues, and talking about their "problem".

"Okay, Mr. Mills said something about a Kwest… Marta, what's the first thing you think about when you hear the name 'Kwest'?" Anna- Rita asked, taking leadership.

"Sadie?" Marta asked.

"Yes!" Anna- Rita agreed. "Now, I know that my Aunt Sadie doesn't store anything hidden- away. Everything is organized, probably in a locker somewhere… we have an attic…"

"Didn't we just help your parents clean out you attic like two months ago?" James asked.

"That's what I was thinking…" Anna- Rita told her band mates, but first and for- most, her friends.

"My Mom has an attic…" Rocky said, speaking for the first time in that conversation.

"And she never gets rid of stuff, right?" Anna- Rita questioned Rocky.

"If I know Ms. Sewer, she'll everything from like the Stone Age to now somewhere in her house…"

"Oh my gosh, James! You are brilliant!" Anna- Rita shouted giving Marta's brother an enormous, almost too- friendly of a hug… "Do you guys think that we should do it?"

"Totally!" Marta exclaimed.

"Cool," James replied.

"Sounds good," Rocky agreed.

"So… when can we go?" Anna- Rita asked.

"This evening sounds good," James suggested.

"Works for me," Anna- Rita agreed. But, there was no answer to the James and Anna- Rita. "So…" Anna- Rita trailed off, "Do you two want to go?"

"Um… geese, thanks for the invite Ari, but I sorta, kinda have plans for this evening…" Marta said sympathetically.

"I have… socc… to study for finals!" Rocky grinned.

"Right," Anna- Rita said, not really believing what Rocky. If there was anything she knew about Rocky, was that he couldn't lie at all. He was a lot like Jamie in that way.

"That's alright…" Anna- Rita said rather glumly. "We can wait, I guess…"

"No!" James objected. "If it's okay with Marta and Rocky, Ari and I can go…"

"I don't want to go with out you two though…" Anna- Rita tried to object.

"Go," Marta urged me, giving me a glare as if to say, "You know you want to!…" when Rocky and James weren't looking.

"I'll let you in; my Mom's going out for the evening; I'll just tell her that your coming over to work on a song or something," Rocky told us.

James and Anna- Rita thought about their answer for a moment…

"Sure," Anna- Rita agreed.

"Come by around… six," Rocky told the two.

"Cool, see you then!" James said.

**A/ N: Whatcha think? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Tell us whatcha think! Remember the only way for us to know is if you review or post- message! Not really much happened in this chapter, but more should happen next chapter! What do you think of the Jari (James/ Ari)? Do we need some more Jommy? Please R& R:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the third gens are mine.**

**A/ N: I know, I suck for not updating that quickly. The last chapter obviously wasn't as successful as the previous four. Although, it had just as many hits... Hmmm… Anyways, please READ and REVIEW! Oh, and sorry there's not that much Jommy, We'll try having more in the next chapter!**

**Thanks! **

_**PrincessPaperclip and PaperclipsAreEvil**_

Quincy House 10: 45 AM:

"Come on Mom!" Anna- Rita yelled. "We have to be at the studio in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm right here, Ari," Jude said walking up behind her daughter.

Anna- Rita jumped. "Don't scare me like that Mom!" She exclaimed.

Jude let out a small laugh, "And why not?"

"'Cuz," Ari said with a "pout face".

Anna- Rita and Jude headed outside to Jude's Viper. Tommy just couldn't give up his old Viper, not matter how much he wanted to. Jude talked him into getting her a new Viper a few years ago.

Anna- Rita hopped in the front passengers seat quickly, and Jude followed.

Jude started up the engine of the Viper and pulled out of the driveway.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Anna- Rita asked.

"Sure," Jude responded.

Anna- Rita began to play with the radio dial until she satisfied herself with a pop station.

'_Foreveeeeeer!' _A song faded out, just as a new song began to play.

'I can not sing 

_I cannot dance_

_I cannot move_

_I'm frozen!'_

A girl's voice on the radio began to sing.

"Ari, please change the channel!" Jude demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Just change the channel!"

"But… why?"

"Just change the channel!" Jude fumed.

"Fine," Ari grumbled.

Quincy House 5PM:

"How'd things go with the kids today?" Tommy asked Jude.

"Okay,"

"Who's gonna produce their album?"

"I think Ari mentioned something about Kwest doing it," Jude responded sitting down on the couch.

"Kwest? That's… nice to know,"

"Yeah," Jude smirked. "At least we don't have to worry about their producer hitting on them!" Jude said sarcastically, hitting Tommy playfully on the arm.

Tommy didn't smile at her back. "Okay, sorry," she said, kissing Tommy.

"So, kids are out, we have the house to ourselves, what ever shall we do?" Tommy asked.

"I know what you're thinking," Jude said kissing Tommy even more passionately than the first time. "But, whatever it is, your not gonna get it!"

"But…"

"Hey! You know very well why we can't!" Jude said lightly back.

"I know," Tommy pouted playfully.

Jude made her way onto Tommy's lap. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

Sewer/ Andrew Residence 6PM:

Anna- Rita, Max (even though he wasn't in the band, he hung out with them), Rocky, Penny (who was also a friend of the band), Marta, and James, we all sitting in the living room of Patsy's house, and talking about the events of the previous night. They sat in the order Max, Anna-Rita, James, Rocky, Penny, then Marta.

"So, how did last night go?" Marta asked James and Anna- Rita.

James and Anna- Rita looked at the other for a moment, and responded simultaneously. "Good!"

"What did you find out?" Marta questioned.

"Not much," James replied.

"But, we did find an interesting article titled, _"Boyz Attack to Be Signed With Label G- Major","_ Anna- Rita added on to what James said.

"But, what does G- Major have to do with anything?" Penny asked.

Anna- Rita, looked at Max, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Genius brother!" Anna- Rita yelled to Max.

"Right!" Max responded looking up from his hand- held computer (it's like 20 years into the future, use your imagination!). He tapped his pen on the screen of the computer several times, before reading what appeared on the screen.

"_Successful Label, G- Major Changes Name to D- Sues"_ the headline said. _"Owner Georgia, sold the label to long- time company president Darius Mills. Mills said (that) "I've known Georgia for years, and when she announced that she was retiring, and offered to sell G- Major to me, I was honored."_

The four friends that weren't present the previous night stood amazed.

"Wow," was the only word that managed to get out of any of their mouths.

With that, Anna- Rita and James' minds drifted back to the previous night…

"_The attic is the door on the other side of my Mom's closet," Rocky told James and Anna- Rita._

"_Any specific places you suggest we look?' Anna- Rita asked, stepping over a mound of clothes, heading towards the attic._

"_Um… the left side is decorations for holidays, and the center is old clothes and stuff… I'd check the right side," Rocky advised._

"_Thank Rock! You rule!" Anna- Rita told Rocky, giving him a large hug, and making her way into Patsy's closet. James looked at Rocky with jealously in his eyes, but tried not to let it show. Rocky just shrugged his shoulders at James, and turned around._

_Before her left he told the pair, "I'm in my room, studying if you need anything." With that Rocky left them to explore Patsy's attic._

_Rocky and Anna- Rita ducked their head, as they walked through the doorway._

"_Don't step on any mice Quincy!" James joked._

"_Wish on Andrews!" Anna- Rita said, reading a large, brown boxes' label._

_Anna- Rita's, suddenly loud voice shocked James, making him jump into a rafter. "Oww!" James exclaimed._

_Anna- Rita let out a small snicker._

"_You think that's funny?" James asked._

"_What, I'm sure that watching you make- out with Kara is much funnier!" Anna- Rita fumed._

"_What? Since when do you care about who I date?" James asked abback,_

"_Since… I don't know! It's not like you'd care anyways!"_

"_And who say I wouldn't care?" _

"_Since you have a girlfriend!"_

"_Girlfriend, Ari? I went to one dance with Kara, and she laid her moves on me, that classifies her as my girlfriend?"_

"_That's BS James!"_

"_Then, what would this be?" James asked, kissing Ari passionately on the lips._

_Anna- Rita remained too speechless to answer James' question._

_After Anna- Rita didn't answer James' question, he began to worry. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked._

"_No," Ari replied quietly._

"_Then, what?" James questioned._

"_You've known me forever, I'm not pretty, I'm not all that smart, I'm nowhere near healthy, and I'm definitely no Kara. So, what made you do that?"_

"_Ari, girl, you know what?" he asked lifting her chin to his face- height. "Your not them, why would you want to be like them? I mean, you're so, so much better than that,"_

_Anna- Rita kissed James back._

"_So, I didn't do anything wrong?" he asked, just as their lips met together again._

"_Nope!" Anna- Rita replied smiling._

"_Anna- Rita! James!" A voice shouted from another place in the house. _

_Anna- Rita obviously didn't hear Rocky, so when James moved suddenly, it made Anna- Rita turn around quickly into a wall. _

"_You okay?" James asked._

"_Fine," Anna- Rita replied, talking two steps backwards, as she looked at the paper pinned to the wall. It read: "Boyz Attack To Be Signed With Label G- Major"._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**A/ N: I used an online translator, so sorry if the French is off. Sorry it's so short. Please READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**- PrincessPaperclip and PaperclipsAreEvil**

Quincy Household 5PM:

Jude walked through her living room, and took a seat on the couch to take a good look at the magazine that Mason had just showed her. How did the press manage to get a hold of her and Tommy's whereabouts? They hadn't been in the spotlight for over fifteen years.

Her mind flashed back to the previous evening:

"Ready to go Milady?" Tommy asked his wife.

"What? And miss this evening?" Jude joked as her and Tommy kissed each other on the lips, and walked out of their house.

"Ha-ha girl, very funny," Tommy said slyly, as he opened the passenger's side door for Jude to get in. Jude graciously accepted his offer, and sat down on the seat.

"So, where we off to Quincy?" Jude asked.

"None of you business!" Tommy joked.

"Right…" Jude said suspiciously, as she turned on the radio.

Restaurant 5: 20 PM:

"Where are we Quincy?" Jude asked.

"The Bistro on 24th," Tommy replied.

"Does it even have a name?" Jude asked.

"I think it's just referred to as "La Bistro," Tommy responded.

"You have excellent taste," Jude complemented.

"Thanks," Tommy accepted the complement, "No let's go before we loose our reservations!"

Restaurant 5:30:

"I have a table reserved for Quincy," Tommy told the host.

Pardon?" the host asked Tommy to clarify.

"J'ai reservé une table au nom de Quincy,"

"Oui,"

"Je voudrais une table près de la fenêtre,"

"Oui," the host responded as a small smiled appeared on his lips from the sound of a familiar tongue. The waiter handed them two menus, as he showed them their table that had a gorgeous view of Lake Ontario.

"Merci," Tommy told the waiter. And the waiter went off.

"Seventeen years married to you, and I've never heard you speak any French!" Jude exclaimed.

"You recognize French?" Tommy teased.

"From all of Sadie's practice, and tapes," Jude informed her husband.

Tommy nodded his head as he remembered that Sadie did in fact speak French. Butt, something caught Jude's eye as Tommy was nodding his head. It was a dark skinned man and woman who had similar facial features.

"Is that Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison?" the woman asked the man.

"Yes, but I think that it's Tom and Jude Quincy now," the man replied. "Tom! Jude!" the man shouted.

Jude and Tommy turned their heads toward the voice.

"Darius?" Tommy asked.

"Nice to see you Quincy's! What are you doing here?" Darius questioned.

"It's our anniversary," Tommy responded

"Well congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations!" Portia said speaking for the first time in that conversation.

Suddenly they heard some hoarse whispers coming from behind them.

'Is that Tommy Quincy from Boyz Attack?"

"Is that THE Jude Harrison, first ever Instant Star?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Why are they together?"

"When did they hook up?"

A group of maybe fifteen reporters surrounded the husband and wife. Tommy and Jude couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry about this, Tom," Darius apologized sincerely.

"It's alright," Tommy said, accepting Darius' apologies. The only thought that came into his mind was "What will we tell our kids?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show 'Instant Star', or the movies mentioned. I do, however, own all the third gens I made up.**

**A/N: Mason and Andrew finally make an appearance! Please READ and REVIEW! Every review counts (I sound like an announcement! Lol!)! Enjoy!**

Quincy House 4:50 PM:

'Knock Knock!' there was a rap on Anna- Rita's door.

"Can I come in?" Jude asked, leaning against the doorframe, hand on her hip.

"Yeah, sure," Anna- Rita told her mother.

"So, your father and I are going out this evening, and we'll be back late," Jude said.

"Yeah, _late_," Marta said winking to Jude.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Jude replied.

"They're having a baby," Anna—Rita told her best- friend.

"Congrats Mrs. Q!" Marta exclaimed. Jude was glad that Marta took that "well"; Marta was one who usually got really wound up over things like that.

"What's that I hear about 'Congats'? Tommy asked, appearing behind Jude in the doorway. "Please tell me that you're not going out in _that_…"

"What Dad?" Anna- Rita asked innocently.

"Yeah, what Dad?" Marta asked mimicking Anna- Rita.

"Your clothes!" Tommy exclaimed.

"They're not bad Tommy!" Jude told her husband. Anna- Rita was dressed in a pair of old black flannel pants with skulls on them, and they hung low on her hips, and a grey tank- top. Her hair was in a messy bun. Marta was dressed in a pair of pink heart boxers and a plain white t, that was tied to the side of her body with a rubber band.

Tommy, who was standing behind Jude, wrapped his arms around her, and put his hand gently on her stomach.

"Dad, we're just having a girls night!" Marta told Tommy.

"Coming from you, Marta, I'm not sure if I want to believe you," Tommy told Marta.

"Gee thanks!"

"Tommy, leave the girls alone," Jude told Tommy, as she turned around to face him.

"Fine," Tommy said in a bay- like voice, as him, and Jude kissed passionately on the lips. They exited Anna- Rita's room, and closed the door behind them.

"Eeeew!" Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"Eeeew, what?" Marta questioned. "Your parents are like Romeo and Juliet!"

Anna- Rita, starred at Marta.

"What?" Marta asked, noting that Anna- Rita was starring at her funny. "Okay, they're like Romeo and Juliet---- MINUS the dying! Happy?"

"Yup! Now, what movie are we going to ask first?" Anna- Rita asked, looking through the pile of movies that she was holding in her hand. "_The Notebook, Legally Blonde, Serenity_?"

"_Serenity_?" Marta asked.

"One of Max's science fiction movies"

"_50 First Dates, Now and Then_… uh…"

Marta cut Anna- Rita off, "What's the deal with you and James?"

"What?"

"What's the deal with you and James?"

"Nothing!" Ana- Rita denied.

"Funny, That's what he said,"

"That's because it's TRUE!" Anna- Rita replied emphasizing the "true'. "So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"You just changed the subject!"

"Did not!"

"Just admit that you did, and THEN we can Watch _50 First Dates_, 'cuz I feel like an Adam Sandler flick!" Marta said.

"Fine!" Anna- Rita huffed.

Quincy House 6PM:

Anna- Rita and Marta were laughing hysterically at 50 First Dates. They kept rewinding the movie to the "Waffle House Scene".

"Play it again!" Marta demanded.

Anna- Rita rolled her eyes.

"Please Ari?" Marta begged.

"Fine. ONE more time!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang 'Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'

"Chill out! I'm coming!" Anna- Rita yelled as she went to open the door. Anna- Rita opened the door, and there stood Mason, and his son Andrew.

"Hey Ari!" Mason greeted Tom and Jude Quincy's daughter. "Hey Marta!" he greeted Kat Benton and Jamie Andrew's daughter, who had just appeared behind her friend.

"Hey guys!" Anna- Rita greeted her parents' old friend.

"How are ya? Are you parents home?"

"Good, and no their out, it's their anniversary," Anna- Rita replied.

"I know, I heard…"Mason trailed off. "Are you going to let us in?" Mason joked. He knew that the Quincy girl, would let them in, and the Andrew's girl would too-----eventually.

"No!" Anna- Rita said sarcastically.

Anna- Rita and Marta let the two men inside. She let them over to the living room, and offered them a seat.

"Thanks," Mason and Andrew said at the same time.

"Welcome!" Anna- Rita responded, taking a seat on a big, old, soft, rocking chair for herself.

"I have an anniversary card for your parents," Mason started off a conversation, as he reached into his backpack, and pulled out a card.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Marta exclaimed.

"They're gay, Marta, they're not going to fall for your 'little act'", Anna- Rita remarked dryly.

"Who know, I might just turn straight for you!" Andrew exclaimed, lightening up the conversation.

"That's so sweet!" Marta remarked, as Mason dropped his open backpack, and a whole bunk of papers fell out.

Mason immediately went and began to pick the papers up. The last on was a magazine, and it was on the floor for at least ten seconds before Mason picked it up. It's headline read: 'Lil Tommy Q. Ready For More Than Just A 'Lil Spotlight Again?" It showed a picture of Jude and Tommy sitting at a table at a fancy restaurant eating. The headline didn't give away Tommy and Jude's identities, it was the photo.

"Mason, what's that?" Anna- Rita asked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mason, what's that?" Anna- Rita asked.

"It's… well… um…" Mason stumbled. He didn't know what to tell the children of 30 (combined) award winners. He didn't know what to tell the children, of two of his best friends. His son knew all about Mason's career, and he understood that it was not to be talked about around any of the people from the "old days".

Suddenly, Jude and Tommy walked through the front doors of the Quincy house.

"Hey Ari! Marta! We're home!" Tommy shouted, not realizing that Anna- Rita, Marta, Mason, and Andrew were all in the living room, less than 20 feet away.

"What the hell is this?" Anna- Rita shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked calmly. She did not realize that her and Tommy's picture from earlier that evening was already published.

This!" Anna- Rita said angrily, grabbing the magazine, and waving it in Jude's face. She then dropped the magazine, and ran up the stairs.

Jude's face went pale; Tommy's soon followed. "Oh no," Tommy said.

Jude, who was still processing what had just happened, picked up the magazine that Anna- Rita had dropped, and read the title. 'Lil Tommy Q. Ready For More Than Just A 'Lil Spotlight Again?' Fifteen years ago, Jude would have laughed at the headlines, but this time she didn't.

"Great," Jude said dumfounded.

"I know…" Tommy agreed, just as dumbfounded as Jude.

"Can I suggest something?" Mason said, speaking for the first time in that conversation.

"Mason, we kind of need to handle this ourselves…" Tommy told Mason.

"No, Tom, really. Listen to me. Give her some time. She just found out that her parents, whose music is always played, are in fact not just her parents, and musicians, but international stars."

"Bu----- Tommy tried to protest.

"Tom, it looks as if Marta and Andrew have gone after her. Marta will probably not take it that well, either. Andrew is very in- synch with the situation. Let the kids talk," Mason advised.

"How can you handle these situations so well?" Jude asked her friend.

" I don't know, things like that just work their way out of my mouth," Mason explained.

"I'm sorry for the rude- welcome Mase," Jude apologized.

"It's alright," Mason said, accepting Jude's apology.

"All apologies," Jude said.

The three friends sat down in the living room, and began to catch upon things.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mason exclaimed.

"What?" Jude asked excitedly.

"You know I hate guessing Mason!" Jude said.

"I know!" Mason exclaimed.

"Hey, where'd Tommy go? To Ari's room?" Jude asked.

"Calm down Jude. He probably just went to the bathroom or something,"

"What exactly did the magazine say Mason?"

"I don't know, but it sure wasn't a lot. Something tells me that Ari has known about parts of this whole fiasco for a while…" Mason trailed off.

Meanwhile in Anna- Rita's Room…

"Have you asked your parents about the promotional tour yet?" Marta asked her friend.

"No, have you?"

"I mentioned it to my Mom, thought,"

"And… what did she say…"

"That she had nothing against it,"

"Oh my gosh Marta that's amazing!

"I know! Have you talked to your parents yet?" Marta asked.

"No," Anna- Rita told her, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Don't come in!" Anna- Rita shouted.

"It's me, Andre!" Andrew shouted from the other side of the door.

"Fine! Come in!" Anna- Rita said.

Andre came into Anna- Rita's room, and sat down on her bed along with Anna- Rita herself, and Marta.

"You pissed?" Andrew asked.

"A little…" Anna- Rita admitted.

"And you have very right to be…" Andrew assured her.

"You seem rather calm with this situation," Anna- Rita noted.

"Yeah, well, Dad told me about his career as soon as I was old enough to understand,"

"Whoa! Your Dad had a music career AND he told you about it?" Anna- Rita question, only slightly pissed off.

"Yeah," Andrew admitted shamefully.

"Well then, I assume that you know a lot about out parents careers as musicians then…" make yourself useful, why don't cha?" Anna- Rita suggested, as there was another knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Anna- Rita screamed to the other side of the door.

"It's Max!" Max shouted.

"Come in Maxwell!" Anna- Rita shouted to her twin brother.

"Gosh Ari, no need to go through the hold 'Maxwell thing'. What'd the deal?" Max questioned.

"Our parents were famous!" Anna- Rita announced.

"Yeah, and I'm Batman!"

"Maxwell…" Anna- Rita said using her brother's full- name, making sure that he knew that she wasn't joking. "Our father was 'Lil Tommy Q. of Boyz Attack, a nineties boy band. Out mother is THE Jude Harrison, first ever Instant Star. Together they have won over thirty awards!"

Max remained speechless.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"What are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"I don't know…" Anna- Rita trailed off. "But, whatever it is, we're not going to let them forget that they lied to us!" Anna- Rita said.

Quincy Living Room 10PM:

Jude, Tommy, and Mason were all talking.

"I don't mean to intrude, but…"

"It's late, and you don't want to check in a hotel at 10PM at night? Jude asked.

"Yeah," Mason replied.

"You can stay in the guest room. The sheets are on the twin beds, there's clean towels in the bathroom," Jude told Mason. The Quincy's always kept the guest room ready; they had lots of long visits from "people from the old days" (of course the Quincy children did not know where they were from)...

Mason, grabbed his backpack, and made his way upstairs to the Quincy's guest bedroom.

Jude lied back, resting her head on Tommy's lap. She felt a pain in her stomach, and rested her hand on it. But, her only thoughts were "what will we tell this child?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could use some work? Please REVIEW:D**

**- PaperclipsAreEvil**


	10. Chapter 10

Quincy House 10AM:

"Dad, can I go on tour?" Anna- Rita asked. The Quincy children knew that their father was the softy. You had to work if you wanted something with their mother.

"No," Tommy replied sternly.

"Why?" Anna- Rita asked.

"It's not like you or Mom haven't been on one before. Besides, it's a promotional tour. It's technically work."

"Nice try Ari," Tommy said letting out a small life, as Jude walked into the room.

"Mom, can I go on tour?"

"No," Jude replied picking up her purse.

"Why?"

"There's so much that happens on tour honey," Jude said.

"But you guys went on tons of tours!"

"It's different Ari," Tommy told his daughter.

"How?" Anna- Rita challenged.

"It just is!" Tommy said opening the door.

"But---" Anna- Rita tried to protest.

"No! And that's final. Your father and I have to go now," Jude replied.

"Fine!" Anna- Rita grumbled. "It's not I need your permission to go anyways. And the record label owns me, They'll send me."

Hospital 11AM:

"Mrs. Quincy, the doctor will see you now," A nurse said from a doorway in the hospital waiting room. Tommy and Jude were going for Jude's first check- up.

Jude and Tommy stood up, and followed the nurse to a room. "Here's a gown for you to change into Judith (lol)," the nurse said. "The doctor should be in a few minutes," The nurse exited the room. s

"You ready to do this again Quincy?" Jude asked.

"Are you?" Tommy asked, hiding his un- sureness of the situation.

"Pregnancy, no. Child, yes," Jude replied.

Tommy let out a small laugh, but his laughter subsided.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked her husband.

"What if we have another child like Ari?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"Ari's been in the hospital how many times? She almost died when she was born, she's been diagnosed with anxiety, asthma, and you know…"

"Tommy, we're it's parents. We're going to love it no matter what," Jude assured Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess…" Tommy said un- surely.

"Mrs. Quincy are you ready to do an ultrasound now?"

"Yes," Jude replied lying down on her back.

"Now, this gel might be a little cold," the doctor said lifting up Jude's gown, and put a cold gel on Jude's stomach.

The doctor moved around the device. "Would you like to know what it is?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," both Tommy and Jude replied.

"Well. It looks here like you're going to have a girl," The doctor ran a few more tests. "I'll have more results in a little while, if you'll wait around,"

The appointment ended, and Tommy and Jude made their way back out to the waiting room.

"I'm going to get something to eat in the cafeteria," Jude told Tommy. "So you want to come?"

Tommy nodded his head 'no', and took a seat on a chair. Jude left, and Tommy decided to take a walk.

Tommy walked down the halls of the hospital, looking into the rooms with open doors, when one room caught his eye. It was a music room for the patients. He walked into the room, and sat down on chair, and picked up the guitar that rested beside him. He strummed a few chord, noting that the guitar way ways out of tune. He tuned the guitar as much as he could (you know ho some guitars just don't want to tune right), and began to play a song that he had begun to write years ago.

_If you leap awake_

_In the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second_

_You can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window _

_And follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain_

_Where we counted every falling star_

_I believe the light that shines on you_

_Will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee _

_There's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard_

_Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever_

_And never leave till I leave you _

_With a sweet dream in your head_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you_

_Trust your intuition_

_It's just like going fishing_

_You cast your line_

_And hope you're getting a bite_

_But you don't need to waste your time_

_Worrying about the market place_

_Try to help the human race_

_Struggling to survive its harshest night_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you_

Tommy finished playing, and when he looked up there was a small group of people surrounding him, and clapping.

"That was amazing sir!" a man in a wheelchair said.

"How long have you been playing?" a teenage girl asked.

Tommy let out a small smile, and said "thanks!"

Tommy played that song for his daughter Ari, and his other un- born daughter. He played a little longer in the music room, when a teenage girl walked into the room.

"Mr. Q?" the girl asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi Penny," Tommy told Patsy Sewer, and Jamie Andrews' daughter.

"Hey you're 'Lil Tommy Q.!" the teenage girl exclaimed.

Tommy let out a smile. "No way!" the girl.

"Yes way!" Penny exclaimed.

"What brings you here Penny?" Tommy asked.

"Jaycee was getting her appendix out," Penny said, pointing to the other teenage girl.

"And you know him?" the girl named Jaycee asked.

Penny nodded, when Jude walked into the room.

"Hey Tommy, we better get going," Jude said.

"Alright Jude," Tommy said.

"And you're the Jude Harrison!"

"Yes I am," Jude smiled, "and who might you be?"

"Jaycee Mills- Docker"

Jude's eyes grew wide.

"As in Portia Mills?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Tommy looked like he was hyperventilating, and he was coughing hard.

"Don't worry Mr. Q, you're not my father. My fathers a surgeon, I have the DNA tests to prove it," Jaycee grinned.

Tommy stood speechless, until Portia walked into the room.

"Hey Tom, hey Jude!" she greeted them. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Jaycee, Penny, my husband, and I have reservations at a restaurant.

Tommy and Jude still stood speechless.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens, the doctor, and the man in the hospital. I also do not own "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon.**

**A/ N: What do you think? I wasn't originally going to have Jaycee be Portia's, but I just couldn't help myself. She really has no importance, but I pretty much wanted to show that Tommy and Jude are becoming famous faces again Oh, and I wanna try and get at least 4 reviews for this chapter. Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**- PaperclipsAreEvil**


	11. Chapter 11

Two Months Later…

Quincy House 5PM:

"Pleeeeaaaassee! Please! Please Mom can I go on the tour?" Anna- Rita begged her mother, who was now four months pregnant.

"No! Ari, you have to understand that tour is a vicious thing!"

"I know that Mom, but I want to experience it for myself! I know from what you tell me that everything's going to go wrong on tour, but also want to meet people, and see the world. Something that you and Dad never understood!" Anna- Rita cried.

"I understand that you want to see the world honey, but you have to understand why your father and I protected you from it…"

"Protected me from it? You guys wont let me try myself out for fame! I really think that I have a chance at it!"

"Do you know how many people have said that Anna- Rita, and come out with nothing but a wasted life?"

"It wont be wasted Mom! I mean it's also about experiencing things. Max gets to do People To People in London this year. I mean, what will I do alone with- out him for an entire summer?"

"Camp counselor, candy stripper, barista? There are so many options…"

"Yeah, and the ONE thing that I want to do, my parents wont let me…" Anna- Rita mumbled.

"Anna- Rita Quincy! I said No! And 'no' is 'no'!" Jude shouted at her daughter.

"Whatever Mom," the sixteen year old replied dully, as she ran upstairs to her bedroom, and grabbed her already packed bags. She had two bags: a large duffle and a backpack.

Anna- Rita ran back downstairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Anna- Rita Quincy?" Jude asked.

"On tour," Anna- Rita replied simply, as she walked out the door.

Benton/ Andrew House 7PM:

"Ugh! This sucks!" Anna- Rita moaned as she brushed her hair.

"I know Ari, but this isn't going to stop you from going on tour, is it?" Marta asked her friend, as she put her glasses back on.

"As if!" Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"Girls, dinner!" Kat shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" Marta shouted to her mother.

Anna- Rita and Marta made their way to the kitchen. They washed their hands in the sink, and sat down at the counter on two of the five stools.

Their food was already set out, but there was a lot of silence that Anna- Rita wanted to break.

"So, Kat (Ari calls Kat, Kat, because they're so close), from what I hear you used to be against the music biz. Why the change of heart?" Anna- Rita asked Kat.

"I'm not sure if you know this girls, but I used to be so proud that Jude won a competition by being herself. Jude, on the other hand, was happy that she beat the Malibu Barbie Eden. Then, I realized that it was in fact not about either of those things, but the points that you set out to make," Kat explained.

"That actually makes sense!" Anna- Rita beamed.

"What do you mean?" Kat quizzled.

"Well, you said that you like the music biz, because you could makes points. But, someone could also say that my parents don't like the music business, because of what it stands for!" Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"And that would be…" Marta questioned.

"That from what I've heard my father had tons of one- night stands, he also had a single that they wouldn't let him sing, and because of my parents age differences, my parents we always a scandal!"

"Oh!" Marta said. She now understood why Anna- Rita's parents had kept things from Ari, but she still didn't understand why her parents kept these things from her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me anything?" Marta questioned her mother.

"Your father. And how it tore us apart. Also for Anna- Rita's sake," Kat explained to her daughter.

Quincy House 10PM:

Jude and Tommy were lying in their bed on their backs, and both of them couldn't sleep.

"Tommy, what have we done?" Jude asked her husband.

"I don't know…" Tommy admitted. "About Anna or about our new addition?"

"Both. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know girl. We'll leave things along until we decide what we want to do. We don't want to make matters worse," Tommy advised.

"Okay,"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens**

**A/ N; So… what do you think? Thanks for all of the reviews. Come on guys 4 reviews isn't that hard! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next Time: Loner's Friends goes on tour, and DRAMA arrives :D**


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Day: Benton/ Andrew' House 5AM:

Anna- Rita and Marta were sleeping on Marta's double bed. The alarm clock suddenly went off.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Shut- up!" Ana- Rita yelled to the alarm.

"Wake- up Ari!" Marta yelled chirpily as she got quickly out of bed, and began to dig in her closet.

Anna- Rita suddenly sat up in the bed. "Oh my gosh we're going on tour today!"

"Yup! Now get up!" Marta demanded.

"What?" Anna- Rita asked as she got up and out of Marta's bed.

"I said get up!" Marta shouted.

"Oh," Anna- Rita replied, as she began to dig through her duffel bag, and pick out an outfit.

"You can go get ready in the guest bathroom," Marta told her friend.

"Alright," Anna- Rita replied, and then went out in the hallway. Anna- Rita began to walk towards the guest bathroom when she bumped into James. No shirt, messy hair, boxers, and all.

'Oh… uh… hey Anna," James said half- asleep.

"Hey James," Anna- Rita said, as she began to check out his body. He did have a nice body, and his abs? Wow! Sure James and Anna- Rita had kissed once, but they were nothing official.

Outside D- Sues 6AM:

The sun was just beginning to rise, and four very sleepy teens (James, Marta, Anna- Rita, and Rocky) were all standing outside in front of D- Sues, waiting for the bus to finish filling up with gas.

Darius walked up to the four and said, "Loner's Friend needs a new name, and a second guitarist,"

"What are you talking about?" Marta asked. Out of the four, Marta was definitely the most "morning person".

"Well, because you guys didn't have a second guitarist-----" Darius was cut off.

"Didn't?" Marta questioned.

"I took the liberty of getting you one," Darius finished.

"And you didn't tell us until 6AM on the day before our first tour, why?" A sleep walking/ talking Anna- Rita asked.

Darius ignored Anna- Rita, and went right on talking. "She should be here any moment-----" A teenage girl walked up to the side of Darius.

"Penny?" Rocky asked.

"You know her?" Darius questioned.

"Know her? Penny Andrews? She's my sister!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I just assumed that her last name was the same as yours," Darius said, as he realized the resemblance in the teens. There was a lot of awkward silence, which was driving Darius crazy.

"Well, it looks as if he bus is ready. Bye! Have fun on tour!" Darius shouted as he waved the teens on the bus.

The four now five teens walked onto their bus. It was enormous. To the right, and front was the driver in the space that had a car- like set up, then to the left and passengers side of that, there was the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the boys bedroom, and then the girls bedroom. The bedrooms were equipped with bunk beds.

"Wow!" Anna- Rita exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow!" Marta agreed. The others were still too distracted to even comment on the bus.

Two Months Later…

"That show full- on rocked! Marta shouted stepping onto the bus.

"I know!" Anna- Rita agreed, as she made her way to the kitchen. Anna- Rita then opened the fridge, and looked for her soda. She found her liter of soda half- empty, and not as she left it- full. "

"Hey! Who drank my soda!" she yelled. No one answered. "I said who drank my soda!" Still no answer. "Fine!" Anna- Rita shouted, as she stormed into the bathroom, and locked the door shut.

She wasn't really mad at anyone about the soda. She was mad at her parents; they lied to her. They didn't agree with her. She was mad at James; he hooked up with some groupie, right after she thought that they had something on. She was mad at the world; they all sucked, and weren't giving her much sympathy for her pathetic behavior. Or comforting her when she was upset through- out the mess.

Anna- Rita went into the bathtub, and took a seat in the corner of it in fatal position. She suddenly felt her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. She had received a text.

_Ari,_

_Please let your Dad and I explain why we kept you from this mess. If you don't contact us, we will contact you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Mess? What mess? What Anna- Rita saw was the time of her life. An opportunity of a lifetime. Their album had just hit number 3 on the charts, and they were still rising.

"What the f!" she creamed, and pulled the shower curtain down. She them sobbed some more. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Anna?" a male voice asked. It must have been James; he was the only one who ever called Anna- Rita, 'Anna'. "Please come out and talk! We need to talk to you! Also, I think that Rocky really needs to use the bathroom!" Usually Anna- Rita would have laughed at that, but not this night.

"No!" Anna- Rita sobbed.

"Anna, please come out!" James begged.

"No!" Anna- Rita shouted, as she un-locked the bathroom door, and ran out of the R.V. She ran to the nearby motel that a groupie had given him his information for.

She took a deep breath and knock firmly on the door. She waited a while, and was just about to leave when a male man in his late twenties appeared in the doorway.

"Changed your mind on my offer?" he asked with an evil, and intentional grin.

Anna- Rita responded with a simple, "Love me,"

The man did as he was told, and lead her towards a bed. The two sat down.

At first he began to rub her back, and he touch her with passion in all the wrong places. Then, he was moving down. Pretty soon the two were making out, and then they were lying down on top of each- other.

Anna- Rita's hair fell in her face, and the man went to put it behind her ears.

"Stop!" Anna- Rita screamed, re- gaining her consciousness of what she was doing.

"What?" the man asked. "Why would you want me to stop?"

"Just stop, okay!" Anna- Rita demanded.

"No!" the man grinned evilly.

Anna- Rita sat up, and kicked the man in the balls. "I said stop!" she yelled, as she got up, and ran towards the door. But, the man was too fast for Anna- Rita.

He shoved her to the floor, and kicked her in the stomach. Blood started the drool from Anna- Rita's mouth.

"You may now go!" the man shouted, lifting Anna- Rita up, and throwing her out into the empty, deserted hallway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: Thanks for REVIEWING! I'll be outta town until Friday, but I'll have my laptop, and will be writing. Please REVIEW:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Loner's Friend's RV:

"Where's Anna?" James asked.

"I don't know," Marta replied.

"She's been gone for like 3 hours! (Let's say it's like 3 AM)" James freaked.

"She probably just went for a walk, like I do when I get upset," Marta reasoned.

"I don't know about you, but something doesn't feel just right to me. I'm going to find her," James said confidently.

"Whatever, Ari likes to disappear on us sometimes; I'm not worried," Marta replied not looking up from her magazine.

"Fine, but I'm going to look for her!" James said as he walked out of the RV.

James wandered the area for an hour; there was still no sign of Anna- Rita. Then, he saw a star. It was a really foggy night, so he didn't expect to see one. He still had no signs of Anna- Rita, and he didn't want to go back to the RV, so he decided to follow the star to see where it went.

James followed the star to a Motel 6. He saw a swimming pool, and the star glistened on the swimming pool in the moonlight. The night was freakishly quiet, so when he heard a bubbling noise, he wanted to try and figure out what it was.

He then followed the noise to a hallway on the second floor. He then saw a figure in the shadows, and the only thought that came to his mind was "Anna- Rita"!

"Anna- Rita!" he called, as he ran towards the body. When the body turned to face him, he knew that it was Anna- Rita. The bubbling noise that came from her was in fact not crying, but Anna- Rita hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?" James asked with concern. There was still blood coming from her mouth, and she was just about to faint. James caught Anna- Rita in his arms.

She had just passed out, and he couldn't feel her pulse anywhere. James also knew that her inhalers weren't around anywhere. Without even thinking about it James put his mouth to hers, and began to do CPR.

No luck. Anna- Rita still wasn't breathing. So, James did the first thing that came to mind. He carefully swung Anna- Rita over his shoulder, and headed back towards the RV.

Once arriving, he burst through the door, and everyone looked up from what they were doing. Marta and Penny looked up from their magazine test, and Rocky looked up from his bass.

"Oh my gosh James what did you do?" Marta yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" James yelled back defensively.

"I swear I wouldn't do anything to harm Anna!"

Marta called down. "You really love her don't you?"

James was backed. "Huh?"

"I said 'you love her'?" Marta repeated herself.

"I'm with Laur-----"

"I don't care about her! Do you love Ari?"

"Yes…" James admitted, just as Anna- Rita started coughing hard.

James had successfully given Anna- Rita he inhaler, regardless of her un- conscious state. He was the only one in the RV, beside Anna- RIta who knew how any of her medical things worked. He was the only one who ever payed enough attention to these things outside of her family.

"Mmmmmmmm…." Anna- Rita moaned.

"Anna!" James yelled as he kissed Anna- Rita passionately on the lips.

"Kill her why don't ya!" Marta yelled sarcastically. "You don't want her to get hurt again!"

Anna- Rita didn't really take much into the kiss. She was still over- confused by where she was. "Where am I?" she asked.

"The RV hun. You must have had quite a night," Marta said.

"What? What happened? Did something happen? The last thing I remember was getting kicked in the stomach!" Anna- Rita said frantically.

"We should probably take her to a doctor," Rocky advised.

"No. The press. Not pretty," Anna- Rita mumbled.

"Ari, what just happened? If anything happened?"

"He used protection," Anna- Rita said sheepishly.

At that, James stormed out of the girl's room, and into the living area.

"James!" Anna- Rita said.

"So, you guys did it?" Marta questioned. "What was it like?"

"We didn't do it Marta," Anna- Rita said in pain.

"Oh,"

"But, we did come close. He touched my ears, and I started to freak…"

"It's good that you remember these things, and are able to talk about them," Marta pointed out.

"But still it doesn't help… I mean James is still mad at me. I mean, before I passed out, I remember him doing mouth-to-mouth to me…." Anna- Rita said very confusedly.

"He obviously loves you," Marta said matter- of- factly.

"What have I done?" Anna- Rita asked, burying her face in her hands.

"You two seriously need to talk Ar. You both obviously love each other. Now you just need to decide what to do about it,"

"I guess you're right," Anna- Rita agreed as she stood up and made her way to the living room.

"Hey," Anna- Rita said quietly.

James didn't look up, or even acknowledge Anna- Rita.

"James! Please just listen to me! We need tot talk,"

"Fine,"

"I messed up. I almost slept with a guy who I didn't want to sleep with tonight. He was a whore. I thought that he left me to die; I was that scared. I didn't love him,"

"Then what?"

"You did mouth-to-mouth to me. No one has ever done that before. Why did you do that?"

"Anna, I'm mad at you. Scratch that; I'm furious with you… why can't we do this?"

"I don't know…" Anna- Rita admitted.

"Maybe we should talk about it in the morning," James suggested.

"Yea," Anna- Rita agreed.

James started to get up and head towards the boys room, when Anna- Rita stopped him.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"What?" James asked.

"I'm scared… what if 'he' comes?"

"I guess that I could stay with you…" James said sheepishly.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Anna- Rita and James fell asleep in each-others arms. There they knew that they were safe. What they did not know of was the drama that would happen in the days to follow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: So... what do you think? The only way for me to know is if you'll please REVIEW! I have the next couple of chapters written, so when you review I'll post! I already have a sequel planned! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens and Kara**

**A/ N: Warning: FLUFF content in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Please REVIEW:D**

Loner's Friends RV 9AM:

James and Anna- Rita woke up the next morning in each-others arms. They knew that nothing had happened. They were both fully clothed, and they knew that both of them were not ready for that kind of thing- yet.

They looked toward the kitchen. Rocky was reading a book, and Penny and Marta were painting each- others nails.

James and Anna- Rita both searched the cupboards and fridge.

"Is there anything to eat here?" James asked closing the fridge.

"No!" Penny, and Rocky all said simultaneously.

"Then what did you eat?" Anna- Rita questioned.

"We went for pancakes," Marta said as if it were no big deal.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" Anna- Rita said sarcastically.

"No problemo!" Marta replied.

"I've got an idea!" James eyes lit up. "Hey Margie (the bus driver) what time do we have to leave for wherever?"

"12 hun, but I think we have to leave early. There's supposed to be some bad storms," Margie replied.

"Cool. So, Anna wanna go get some coffee?" James asked Anna- Rita.

Anna- Rita smiled, "I'd love too!"

With that Anna- Rita and James exited the RV.

"What happened to them?" Marta asked. Last time she (Marta the gossip queen) saw the two were extremely mad at each- other.

"Beats me," Penny replied shrugging.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where we going Romeo?" Anna- Rita asked.

"You'll see…" James said slyly.

James led Anna- Rita to a small café on the edge of the city. It had an arts and crafts style, and paintings from various artists. There was a counter on left side, there were some tables in the middle, and a small stage on the right. It was obviously a local hang out.

"Wow!" Anna- Rita exclaimed, breath- taken

"You like it?" James questioned.

"You have excellent taste, does that answer you question?" Anna- Rita admired as they arrived at the counter.

"Yes it does," James, said as a teenage girl about Ann- Rita's age came to the other side of the counter.

"Can I help ya?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'd like a latte, a mocha, and two croissants please," James, ordered.

" Five fifty please," the girl said, looking at James and Anna- Rita awkwardly. James handed the girl the money.

"Your James and Anna- Rita of Loner's Friend, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah!" James and Anna- Rita replied simultaneously.

"Can I have your autographs?" the girl asked.

"Sure," James replied.

"Absolutely!" Anna- Rita replied.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Kara," the girl replied. James and Anna- Rita both smiled, and signed the paper that the girl put before them.

"Here's you're order!" Kara said as she handed them their croissants and coffee's. "Have a nice day!" Kara smiled widely, still obviously very star- struck.

"You too!" Anna- Rita replied, as her and James went to take a seat at a table.

Once Anna- Rita and James were seated at a table across from each- other.

"So, about us…" James began.

"About us. Are we even an 'us'?" Anna- Rita asked.

"I don't know. Laura called at 4AM to break up with me. She met somebody else," James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" Anna- Rita said a little too happily. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay. As Marta would say, 'we just weren't right,'" The two laughed awkwardly.

"So… where does that leave us?" Anna- Rita questioned.

"Like I said," James said. "We really need to talk. I'll start: what exactly did happen last night?"

" I was pissed; at everyone and everything This groupie had give me his number, I was planning on throwing it away, but once I got mad at you guys, I had no where to go. I believe that I asked him to 'love me'. We got into a deep make- out session, when he went to brush hair out of my face, and he… he…"

"Touched your ears?" James finished.

"Yeah. And, okay I was totally jealous of Laura…" Anna- Rita admitted.

"So… that makes us even then?" James questioned

"I gue-----" Anna- Rita began, but was cut-off by James's kiss.

"That would be a 'yes'?" Anna- Rita asked James to confirm.

"That would be a 'yes'!" James confirmed.

Kara squealed with delight at the sight of two of her favorite musicians kissing.

Loner's Friend's RV 10AM:

Anna- Rita and James entered the RV talking and laughing with each other.

"And do you remember when I kicked you in the balls 'cuz I thought that boys had cooties!" Anna- Rita laughed.

"And I----" James was cut- off by Anna- Rita.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna- Rita screamed. "What the he11 are you doing here?"


	15. Chapter 15

Anna- Rita and James entered the RV talking and laughing with each other.

"And do you remember when I kicked you in the balls 'cuz I thought that boys had cooties!" Anna- Rita laughed.

"And I----" James was cut- off by Anna- Rita.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna- Rita screamed. "What the he11 are you doing here?"

"We came to talk," Tommy admitted.

"Who says that I want to talk?" Anna- Rita demanded to know.

"No one, Anna- Rita, but we really need to talk. I mean just because we told you not to go on tour, and didn't stop you from coming. Like that, nothing stopped us Anna- Rita," Jude said calmly.

"SOOOOO? What does that have to do with the fact that you're HERE on our tour bus?"

"Everything!" Jude screamed.

"Everything? What the cra---"

"Sorry to interrupt this, but we have to get going if we don't want to hit the storms," Margie said.

"All right Marge," Anna- Rita said calmly. "You have until the next stop, so you better start 'splain," she said giving Tommy and Jude the evil eye.

The bus engine started, and Margie began to drive, despite the loud yelling between Jude, Tommy, and Anna- Rita.

"You had no right to lie to me!" Anna- Rita would yell.

"Lie? We were protecting you!" Tommy or Jude would shout back. This went on for a good hour. The arguing was so loud that they didn't even hear the loud, vicious thunder and lighting outside to RV.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you guys please quiet down, it's getting stormy, and it's getting harder and harder to see outside every minute,"

"Aren't you gonna pull over or something?" Rocky asked logically. Rocky was always calm and logical in all situations.

"Naw," Margie replied. "We can make it to our next stop. It's only like 20 minutes away," Margie asked moving her eyes onto the passengers and away from the rode.

"Margie watch out!" Anna- Rita shouted, spotting a dear in the middle of the road.

"What?" Margie asked, trying to stop the bus, but instead it instead halted and swiveled 45 degrees and into a telephone pole.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: Short; I know, but I wanted to end it on that note. I might post more later. Thanks for reviewing! Please REVIEW:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope... I still don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: OMG I'm almost at 50 reviews for this story! You guys rock! Thanks for reviewing! Please REVIEW! Enjoy the second chapter for today:D**

"What?" Margie asked, trying to stop the bus, but instead it instead halted and swiveled 45 degrees and into a telephone pole.

"Is everyone okay?" Marta asked. Everyone was sitting in the front part of the car with seatbelts on.

"My baby!" Jude cried referring to her baby that was due in two months. Tommy who was sitting next to Jude seemed to take alert in this.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked very worried. "Did anything happen to the baby?"

"Tommy," Jude said rather calmly, based off the situation. "Calm down! Is everybody okay?"

"I'm good," Marta replied.

"I'm good," Penny replied.

"I'm also good," James replied

"Ditto," Rocky replied.

"So, who does that leave?" Tommy asked everybody, but the question was more geared towards Jude.

"My arm!" Anna- Rita cried. ""It hurts!"

"Oh no! Not Anna- Rita again! Not another hospital! My other baby's going to die too! I… I… I…" Tommy screamed furiously.

"Tommy, calm down!" Jude told Tommy.

"No! I can't! I can't! I can't! I hurt people!"

"Dad! Just shut up for a minute!" Anna- Rita cried, in much pain from her arm. "How's Margie! Margie; how's she?"

Anna- Rita had grown quite fond of Margie. She became another mother. Just what Anna- Rita needed when her and her parents weren't on the best of terms. Margie loved to cook, and she would cook home made meals for them on the road maybe once a week. And, she would complain about how small the oven and stove were. Yes, Anna- Rita's friend Margie.

"Marta call 911!" Anna- Rita cried, as she cradled her arm, and made her way over to Margie. "Margie! Margie, can you hear me?" she asked checking for a pulse. Good Anna- Rita felt one.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later.

"What's the situation here?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Margie!" Anna- Rita cried. "There was a crash… Margie… she's breathing… but she's un-conscious…"

"Do you know her name little girl?" one of the paramedics asked Anna- Rita as a cop car arrived.

"Margie Speiderman," Anna- Rita sniffled.

They got Margie out with- out much trouble. Most of the damage was done to people, and not vehicles. There was no sight of the deer; they just assumed that it made it off safely. The bus had a dent on the front, and some glass was shattered, but it held up.

The paramedics got Margie on a stretcher, and put her in an ambulance.

"Are any of you family?" a paramedic asked.

"No," Anna- Rita replied, still cradling her arm.

"Can any of you ride with her?" the man asked.

"Go with her Ari," Jude told her daughter. "Start filling out the paperwork for your arm, and fill them in on everything they need to know about Margie. I'll call Speid." Although, Jude knew that her baby-to-be might have been effected, she knew that her daughter loved Margie, and that with her arm, she was probably in much more pain than herself.

"All right Mommy," Anna- Rita replied as her mother gave her a half-hug, and she went into the ambulance.

"What did you do that for Jude?" Tommy feuded.

"What?" Jude asked bewildered.

"You let Ari go in the ambulance! You have a child on the way Jude! That's more important than an arm!"

"Tommy, please calm down!" Jude pleaded her husband.

"I am calm!" Tommy denied. "I can't do this anymore Jude! This child…" Tommy said referring to Jude's stomach "will probably be really messed up from this accident! It'll be just like Ari!"

"We love Ari, Tommy! We love her, no matter what her flaws!"

"I can't do this anymore girl!" Tommy told Jude.

"Tommy, please don't do this!" Jude pleaded her husband.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized, as her ran off into the distance.

"Tommy!" Jude called after her husband, and tried to chase him. But, he was too fast for a seven-month pregnant woman, and just Jude in general. "Tommy please!"

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" a police officer asked. "Ma'am? What can you tell us about the accident?"


	17. Chapter 17

Anna- Rita arrived at the hospital, and let the paramedics takes Margie out on the stretcher. She was taken in immediately for the doctors to look at her.

Anna- Rita on the other hand was sobbing because of her arm. She hadn't really looked at it since she entered the ambulance; it was really too dark to see inside anyways. Her bone was sticking out. That made her want to vomit.

She made her way into the Emergency Room, following Margie.

"Excuse me Miss," a nurse asked. "Can you tell anything about Margie Spiederman? Where I can contact a relative? Her birth-date?"

"My mom just called her son… Vincent Spiederman…" Anna- Rita sobbed.

"Honey, is your parent or guardian here?" the nurse asked.

"Ari!" Jude shouted as she spotted her daughter in the lobby of the ER. "Are you okay honey?"

"Missy looks like she has an open arm fracture. I'd go get some helped in 17A," the nurse advised. "I was told you contacted her son,"

"Yes, he's on a plane out here. He should be here in a couple of hours," Jude responded

"Alright, thank you," the nurse responded before she walked off.

Jude and Anna- Rita made their way to 17A, where a male nurse was sitting in chair. The two sat down in what they could assume to be his office.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" the male nurse, whose tag read Mark Shags, asked.

"We were in a bus, I had my hand wrapped around the eat in front of me's head rest. My fingers were wrapped all the way around, and so was most of my arm. I saw a deer in the road, and the car swiveled, and we hit a telephone pole.,." Anna- Rita explained calmly.

Shag's took notes, and began to wrap Anna- Rita's arm in gauze. He then put it in a temporary sling.

While the nurse as doing that Jude was filling out some paperwork

_Name: Anna- Rita Quincy_

_Birth-date: August 15, 2009 (?)_

_Previous Surgeries: Jude listed all of them_

_Blind/ Site Impaired: No_

_Diagnosed: N/ A_

_Deaf/ Hearing Impaired: Yes_

_Diagnosed: Late January 2010_

_Last Doctors Visit: April 2026_

_Reason: Check- up_

_Last Hospital Submission: December 2022_

_Reason: Asthma attack_

Shags finished temporarily fixing up Anna- Rita's arm, and sent the two into the waiting room.

About 45 minutes later a nurse came into the waiting room,"

"Anna- Rita Quincy!" the nurse called.

Anna- Rita and Jude got up (and Jude very slowly), and followed the nurse into a room. The nurse did all of the "standard procedures, and gave Anna- Rita some pain medication.

"Doctor Evans will be with you soon, the nurse replied before she walked out.

The doctor walked in, and the last thing that Anna- Rita remembered was the doctor with the help of Jude taking the temporary sling off of her arm.

After that, everything just faded to black for Anna- Rita.

Anna- Rita lie in a hospital room, in a stiff bed with pressed, white sheets, and a tan blanket. Her arm was above the rest of her body, and was draining.

The room was dark, and Anna- Rita's arm was numb. She also felt really awkward in the position that she was in; it felt like her arm was higher than the rest of her body.

The mattress felt mushy, below the weight of her body, the hospital sheets felt starchy, and the blanket felt old and over- washed.

"Mmmmm…" Ann- Rita moaned.

"Honey? Come on honey; wake up. It's okay… we're in the hospital

Anna- Rita opened her eyes groggily.

"Where? How? How's Margie?" she asked frantically.

"Margie's okay honey. Things aren't as bad as they though; she only broke a few ribs," Jude told her daughter.

"What?" Anna- Rita asked.

"Margie's okay," Jude repeated herself.

"Huh? Mom, where's my hearing aids?" Anna- Rita asked.

Because, Anna- Rita was un- able to put them back in, Jude helped her.

This made Anna- Rita realize that her father wasn't there.

"Where's dad?" Anna- Rita asked, as the bed was moved upwards, so that Anna- Rita could be in a sitting position.

"I don't know…" Jude admitted.

"How can you not know where Dad is?" Anna- Rita asked. For as long as she could remember her Mom was never with- out her Dad, and vice- versa.

"You know, I think that you have some friends wondering how you are," Jude said, changing the subject purposely. "Oh, and the baby is okay,"

Rocky, Penny, Marta, and James appeared in the room.

"Thank G-d that your okay girl!" Marta exclaimed giving her friend a hug.

Penny, and Rocky both gave similar greetings. James, on the other hand, just looked at Anna- Rita, and their eyes clicked. They didn't give each- other much of a greeting, and they decided that they weren't going to go full throttle and talk that much about their relationship to others just yet.

Then, the girls began to giggle and have "girl talk", and the boys began to talk about some new video game, just like nothing had happened earlier that day. Just like "normal".

"Excuse me, I hear that Anna- Rita Quincy is awake now," a doctor said walking into the room.

"Yeah, I am," Anna- Rita, said, stopping her conversation with her friends.

The doctor began to explain the cast, and give the standard procedure about it. He also informed Anna- Rita of length of her injury, because she had passed-out before they could tell her anything.

"You have managed three broken fingers, and an open- fracture. We're going to give you a full arm- cast. Any color preference?"

"Black please!" Ana- Rita grinned at the name of her favorite color.

"You always get black!" Marta rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Can I get a purple cast please?"

The doctor gave her a small smile, and got to work applying the cast. The doctor had just finished, and he spoke again.

"I'd hate for you to go out of your way, but do you think that I could have your autographs? My daughter loves your music…"

They all signed a paper for the doctor, before Jude spoke up again. They already finished filling out any paperwork, and they had already gone over the standard check- ups, and the medication procedures.

"Come one guys, let's get going," Jude told the five teens. "Our flights in two hours, and we need to get back and talk to Darius about the events,"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: I had trouble with this chapter, and my writing's been feeling kind of "blah" to me. I think it's getting better again in this chapter. I've spent a lot of time in nursing homes, and hospital, but I'm not sure if I got all of the facts straight. Thanks for reviewing! Please REVIEW:D**


	18. Chapter 18

The group arrived back in Toronto late that night; it was actually well into the morning by the time Jude dropped off all of the teens off at their houses. Jude and Anna- Rita finally arrived back to an empty house, because Max was at a friend's house, and Tommy was still missing. Neither woman felt like sleeping alone, so the two shared Jude and Tommy's king sized bed that night. Everybody fell asleep as soon as their body's hit their mattresses that night.

The next morning Jude woke up, and she didn't have morning sickness. She thought that that was odd, because she had had it every day for her first pregnancy and every day up until that point in her current pregnancy she had had it.

However, her thoughts were quickly put to an end, as Anna- Rita was rushing to get up and out to D- Sues.

Jude had nowhere to be, so she let Anna- Rita take her viper (okay, Tommy's old one, but whatever) to the studio.

Anna- Rita met Penny, Rocky, Marta, and James in the lobby of D- Sues. No sooner had they sat down then a furious Darius entered the area.

"My office! Now!" Darius barked. The five teens didn't protest. They followed Darius into his office, and shut the door. "Care to tell me about yesterday?" he asked. "I want a full story; all the way from start to finish you have 3 minutes. Start explaining," Darius said stiffly as he tapped his watch.

The younger five all looked at each other, none of them speaking. None of them wanted to have to tell The Darius Mills what had happend. Finally Anna- Rita spoke up.

"We were driving and I was arguing with my parents. Margie Spiederman our driver kept talking about how we had to beat bad weather. Finally Rocky I believe asked why we didn't pull over. I mean, it was so stormy and foggy you couldn't even see out of any of the windows. Margie said that we were only like 20 minutes away, and that we could make it before it got worse. I then, saw a deer in the road, and Margie's head was turned, and I guess she didn't see it. I screamed 'watch out!', and she tried to stop the bus, but it ended up swiveling into a telephone pole," Anna- Rita told the story sheepishly, obviously still haunted by it.

Darius didn't respond for a long moment. The five younger people were waiting for Darius to yell at them some more.

"Where is Margie Spiederman?" Darius asked calmly

Rocky, Penny, James, Marta, and Anna- Rita all looked at each- other. None of them wanted to tell Darius of Margie's state.

Again, Anna- Rita spoke up again.

"She's in the hospital sir. She was un- conscious last I saw her, they had her on a stretcher. I guess that she broke a few ribs. Please don't get mad at her; she's really great at what she does. Accidents happen."

Darius nodded his head. "We'll have to see how the legal things work out," he said roughly. "And I presume that is from the accident as well," pointing to Anna Rita's large purple cast.

"Yes sir," Anna- Rita nodded her head.

"How long are you in for?"

"Four months,"

"Alright, you have five months. In five months I want new material, and a healthy drummer, all right. No non-sense; we can break your contract like that," Darius ssaid snapping his fingers. "Kapiesh?"

"Kapiesh," the five teens replied before leaving Darius' office.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens and Margie.**

**A/ N: Thanks for reviewing! So... What did you think of Darius' reaction. Good? Bad? Okay? The only way for me to know is if you REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Two Months Later…

Everything for the Quincy's and Andrew's seemed to be going okay. James and Anna- Rita we happily together, and even after the long separation Marta and Johnny were still good. Jude still wasn't having many signs of pregnancy (not that she was complaining), but the doctors kept telling her that the baby was healthy. And, there was still no sign of Tommy.

D- Sues Recording Studios 6PM:

_It's what you do to me_

_It's what you do to me_

_It's what you do to me_

Marta's voice faded out. Like Darius said, the band was still writing and working on material. In the end, they just decided that Anna- Rita would record her drums at the end, or when she could use her arm again. They didn't want to replace her, so for now she just stuck around through practices and recording. Right now, they were just using a pacer in her place.

"Okay, take 7 guys!" Kwest said into the microphone.

"No more takes today please!" Marta moaned. They had been working since 8 that morning with out practically any breaks, and it had really tired the band out.

"You'll never finish, if you don't record that song A.S.A.P.," Kwest told the band.

"We'll start an hour early tomorrow, okay?" Marta begged.

"Actually you know what... your album is missing something. Take tomorrow off, and write a hit," Kwest paused. He was no Tom Quincy, but her did know when something was missing. "If I don't get a hit-----"

Kwest was cut of by the ringing of a cell phone to the tune of "The Phantom of the Opera" next to him. At first he thought that it as his phone, then her heard the ring-tone, and realized that it was Anna- Rita's.

"Hello?" Anna- Rita answered her phone. "You guys are? You want me to be there? Alight, see you soon. Love ya, bye!"

"Who was that?" Kwest asked.

"Mom just went into labor," Anna- Rita told Kwest (I was just about to say Jude. Lol.) "I said that I'd meet her there,"

"You need a ride?" James asked.

"Sure," Anna- Rita replied.

"I'll call my mom, and have her meet us at the hospital," Marta told Anna- Rita

"And I'll call Sadie," Kwest told his niece.

"Alright Uncle Kwest, see you guys there!"

And with that Anna- Rita and James were off.

Hospital 6:20PM:

"Oh my f-c-ing g-d Mason!" Jude screamed.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, alright," Mason told Jude.

"Alright," Jude gasped, trying hard not to scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Would you like t cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Mason.

"Sure!" Mason beamed. With a smile like his, you would have thought that the baby was his, and not Tommy's.

The doctor then took the baby, and had it cleaned off. She appeared a few minutes later with it in a pink blanket.

"Looks like you have a baby girl," Mason whispered to Jude, as the doctor handed the baby to Jude, who was now rocking it in her arms.

The doctor walked away, and left the three alone.

"What should we name her?" Jude asked looking at the baby. She had strawberry blonde hair, and these enormous deep blue eyes. Their depth was from Jude's, the blue was from Tommy's, and the size was from some relative of Tommy's Jude assumed.

"I dunno," Mason replied, looking at the baby. "She's definitely the perfect mix of you and Tommy," he noted.

"Don't remind me," Jude mumbled.

"Alright, alright. He who shall not be named!" Mason fixed himself triumphantly.

"How about Carolina?" Jude suggested.

"Hi there Carolina," Mason greeted the Quincy child. The little girl gave Mason a smile, as if she knew that Mason was talking to her.

"Yep, she's definitely a Carolina," Jude grinned.

"Carolina's name is a little long, don't cha think?" Mason asked. "I mean, Anna- Rita is Ari, Maxwell is Max, and Carolina won't-----" he was cut off by Jude.

"Coca,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The doctors had moved Jude and Carolina to a room in the east wing of the hospital, where they could visit with their family and such.

Anna- Rita came in with her brother on her right, and her boyfriend on her left. Following them, was Sadie, Kwest, and Johnny, then Kat, and her four children. Victoria and Don, and Stewart and Yvette weren't far behind the others.

"She's adorable Jude," Sadie told her younger sister with admiration, looking at Carolina who was in Mason's arms. He was giving Jude a break. Mason handed Carolina back to Jude, after the baby let out a small whimper.

"Does she have a name yet, Mom?" Anna- Rita asked.

"Yes. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Carolina 'Coca' Quincy,"

Everyone gathered around Jude's bed to admire Carolina, and talk to Jude and one- another. They were all trying to cover-up something or someone in their hearts that was missing...

Meanwhile…

Tom Quincy dug through his jean pants pockets trying to find his old house key. He rubbed it though his fingers, and the feeling felt strange upon his skin. He lifted it to the door, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello?" he called inside to the empty house. "Hello?"

There was no answer.

'Where is everybody?" he wondered to himself.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: This is probably the second to last chapter. So… what did you think? Thanks for reviewing! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

True to the family that she was from, Carolina loved to make noise. And, there was no doubts that she could howl, and that she would sing when she was older. The "Harrison/ Quincy Genes" Mason told her.

The doctors checked her out and to Jude's surprise (regardless of what she told Tommy), had nothing visibly wrong with her. She even awoke to a loud noise; Jude doubted that she would be hearing impaired like Anna- Rita. Tommy was wrong. Jude wanted to "in-your-face" Tommy, but every time she though that, she remembered that Tommy had been gone for three months.

"Why don't you two go home for the night," Jude suggested to Anna- Rita and Max. It had been a long two days for all of them; not just Jude. They were at the hospital, and were releasing Jude the following day.

"Okay Mom," the twins said simutaneously. Max hugged his mom, and gently ruffled Carolina's reddish- blonde hair. Anna- Rita followed her brother, and gave her mom a hug and a kiss, and kissed Carolina on the forehead.

"Bye Mom!" they each said, as they exited the room.

When Jude thought that the twins were out of ear- shot she began to talk to Carolina. Tommy never called the twins 'twins'. He always called them Max and Ari, because he thought that they were individuals and ought to be treated like individuals. He thought that even the term classified them as one.

"You look just like your Daddy, you know that? You have his eyes, and his face. But, he can't be here now. He left us, not for another woman like grandpa did. Well, maybe he did, but if he did, I don't know about it,"

Carolina began to cry. Even if she was a baby, Jude thought that she knew when people were sad.

"Shhhh... it's alright..."Jude gently bounced Carolina, as she lifted up her gown, and began to nurse her baby. Jude, then began to talk again.

"But it's okay. You have me, and Max, Ari, Sadie, Kwest, and Mason. They'll be your Daddies. And if your Daddy ever comes back, he can be your Daddy too," Jude told Carolina, as she pulled her away from her breast, burped her, and put her in the crib-type thing next to her bed.

"So, we're gonna be okay, okay," she told Carolina, as she began to toil with her wedding ring. Jude didn't really care who she talked to, it just couldn't be her two older children. She didn't want to upset either of them, they had both taken the news rather well, and didn't want to shake up and emotions that weren't very much there.

Carolina looked like she was about to cry again. "But I'm not going to give up on Daddy okay..."

What Jude did not know was that Max and Anna- Rita were standing outside of Jude's hospital room, listening to her talk to their new sister. They just didn't hear the last line, "But, I'm not going to give up on Daddy okay..."

The two walked away is silence, being careful not to let their mother hear them. Once they turned into another hall Max was the first to speak.

"Wow,"

"Yeah, Wow," his sister agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tommy went to the bedroom that he had shared with Jude for seventeen years, and dug his suitcase out of the back of the closet. He then went to the dresser and pulled out a variety of his clothes. He then went back to his closet to get his winter jacket, when he saw a familiar white suit hanging with a bandana attached to it.

'Should I bring it?' he asked himself. He went back and fourth, and eventually decided to leave the suite. He had no need for it anymore. He then zipped up his suitcase, and made his way down the stairs.

'Where is everybody anyways?' he wondered to himself again. He then sat down on the couch, and waited for his family to arrive back at their house. Maybe apologizing to Jude wouldn't be as hard as he first thought it would.

The door opened, but Tommy didn't hear it.

"Who's in here?" Anna- Rita whispered to Max.

"I don't know," Max whispered back. "Hello?" he called.

"Hello?" Tommy called back.

"Dad!" Max whispered to his sister.

Anna- Rita shrugged her shoulders silently.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said, walking up to them.

"Hey," Max and Anna-Rita smirked back.

"How've you been?"

"Fine,"

"Where's you mom?"

"Not here," the two responded together.

"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here!" Anna- Rita screamed loudly, practically shaking the house.

"I came to apologize. Then, I see you two. Maybe your lives would be much better with-out me,"

"No!" Anna- Rita cried. "You've done some pretty stupid stuff Dad, but I'm sure that we can all forgive you!"

"You lives will be much better with-out me," Tommy said, picking up his suitcase.

"Daddy!" Anna- Rita cried. "Please! We can forgive you!"

"I'm sorry," Tommy said, putting his head down with shame. "But, I just can't do it this time."

With that, Tommy walked out of the front door, and didn't look back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Max and Anna- Rita never mentioned their father's visit to anyone. Well, Anna- Rita told James, and Max told Penny. The two had both grown closer, them being the two who were always over- shadowed by the others.

Jude came home from the hospital the next day, and from then on the Quincy's started a new life; one with-out Tommy. Lil Tommy Q. F-c-ing Tom Quincy.

The first day of the "new life" Jude had an odd suggestion. Everything and everyone had been acting strange since _he_ left.

"We should have a picnic," Jude suggested. "We'll invite Kat and her kids, my Mom and Don, and my Dad and Yvette. Darius and Liam, and the other guys from D- Sues. It'll be fun!"

"Okay, whatever," Anna-Rita replied. "I'm feeling oddly inspired.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens!**

**A/ N: Thanks Zan for reviewing! The next chapter is the last guys, and I have a sequel planned if you want one! Please review:D**


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had past, and Loner's Friend was still writing songs for their album, but no song had actually appealed to them to be their album title, and according to Kwest a song that would complete their album were still missing.

Anna- Rita had just gotten her cast off the previous day, and it was now Saturday.

"Have you seen Coca's bottle?" Jude asked from the kitchen.

"It's in the nursery! I'll get it!" Max shouted from the upstairs. He came stampeding down the stairs moments later, skipping the last few steps and handing the bottle to his mom. Jude stuck it in the diaper bag.

They headed out to Jude's car, and drove to the park. Upon arriving Jude found Darius, Liam, and a few others from G- Major, as well Jude's parents, Sadie, Kwest, Patsy, Kat, and to everyone's surprise, Jamie. The teens were all out of site.

"Long time no see Amigo!" Jamie said giddily to Jude, as he have gave her a colossal hug.

"Technically I'm an Amiga," Jude smirked at one of her oldest friends, as she hugged him back.

Meanwhile...

Anna- Rita drifted off to find her boyfriend. She was still getting used to the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend thing. Sure she had had boyfriends before, but with James it was something completely different. Her heart danced every time she saw him, and she never felt nervous or shy when she talked with or about him.

"Hey," she said smoothly as she walked up to James. He was sitting on the table part of the picnic table on the waterfront (Yes, that one! lol!), guitar in hand.

"Hey," he said back, as she sat up on the table next to him, as they gave each other a kiss.

"And how are you doing? He asked.

"Good," she replied, "and you?"

"Good," he responded, as he strummed a chord progression on his guitar, then another one. He went on for a few more progressions, and finally just gave one big, hard strum, and set the guitar down.

"Can't get it right?" Anna- Rita asked.

James picked up his guitar, and strummed a few more chords; Anna- Rita noted that they were: _Em, E, G, G, D_.

"Here, let me see," Anna-Rita demanded, reaching for the guitar.

"Whoa! Chick with sticks plays guitar now too?" James asked. "And isn't a rule of fame 'thou shall not let the drummer sing'?"

"Surprised Andrews? I mean, every rule has an exception," Anna-Rita shot back flirtatiously.

"A little," James admitted, as she changed the chord progression a little: _Em, Em, E, E, G, G, and D_.

"It needs words," Anna-Rita commented dryly. The music is powerful, but it's not enough,"

"Hit me Quincy," James replied back. Using Quincy, James meant that Anna-Rita was a child of two brilliant singers and songwriters, and that her name had to reflect it. Like calling someone smart, Einstein.

"_Right now I feel just like a leaf on a drift, who know where it' blowin_,"

"Back up girl," James said. "Drift doesn't flow right. Let me try," James took the guitar back from Anna-Rita.

_"Right now I feel- just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin_'"

"That sounds like a thousand times better than the way I had them written," Anna-Rita remarked.

"It probably just sounded better when I added guitar," James remarked.

"It was definitely the way you had the lyrics written," Anna-Rita smiled.

"You got more?" James asked.

"Yeah,"

"Hook me up!" James said, snapping his fingers.

Anna-Rita and James worked on the lyrics for a couple of hours, and they didn't even notice when Jude called them to eat.

A few hours later they appeared at the other picnic tables; everyone there was laughing and joking around. No one was mad at Jamie, and even Darius had a slight smile on (or at least the closest thing Darius had to a smile).

"Hey Uncle Kwest," Anna-Rita said approaching her Uncle, "we have a new song for the album,"

"Let's hear it!" Kwest said, turning his head towards the two teens.

First, James began on some flaminco-esque guitar, then Anna-Rita's soft, strong voice came in, which was a lot like both of her parent's voices combined.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin_

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

_Going round in circles _

_Thinking about you and me _

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say _

_What do I do now - so much has changed _

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_but here I am - ready for you _

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' _

_Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no _

_I'ts like nothing I've ever known _

_Now you're the one I'm looking for _

_You're the one I need _

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe _

_Following a star - has lead to where you are _

_It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now_

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin_

Anna-Rita's voice faded out, and looked up to see everyone clapping.

"That's definitely the missing song on your album!" Kwest beamed.

"Just like that, a voice and a guitar?" Anna-Rita asked. She had never imagined such a great song, more or less a song that _she_ helped create.

"Yeah," Kwest replied.

"And the lyrics are right you know," Marta told her best friend.

"What?" Anna-Rita questioned, "how?"

"Do you remember when we first got the recording contract?"

"Yeah,"

"We didn't know anything; where we wanted our music to go, we were the '_leafs on breezes'_, then _'so much has changed'_, _'our home was calling_' aka tour when things went wrong, and that brings us here. Where we have no idea where we're going, or what's going to happen next," Marta explained.

"That makes sense," Anna-Rita agreed, "This business is sure _'like nothing I have ever known'_,"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the third gens! And I don't own the song "Nothing I Have Ever Know" by Bryan Adams.**

**A/ N: Wow! Thanks for reading Zan, Trina-D, Alexzj18, Alexzgirl1, tommys21, not so sour lemons, duddley111, riotgirllina, cecapo3610, RockerChick13, imxtraspecial49, scott4eva, Kimberlli, and to anyone else who's read this fic! Please review or post message to tell us if you want a sequel! Thanks again!**


End file.
